Light in the Darkness
by williewildcat
Summary: What if Seneca had loved someone when he was alive? Ailith had unknowingly captured his heart as a teenager as he watched her in the Games that day...This is their story from its beginnings to tragic end...More info inside - Dark themes/sexual content
1. Rising Sun

_**A/N: **_Yeah yeah I know…Another damned story! But I am skipping over into the HG verse with this one! I'm taking a leap and throwing in a Seneca/OC fic as 1) The guy had no real arc and not much is known about him 2) After seeing Wes Bentley in a few clips of the film this idea came to me 3) He's just begging to have his story told LOL

This will go back and forth between present and past, exploring the relationship between Seneca and Ailith from when she was reaped and he first saw her in the Games she was in to end of the 74th Hunger Games…. So here ya go enjoy! This will start somewhere in the first part of HG after the tributes arrive for those who are interested to know…

And I always wondered what other poor Tributes aside from Finnick had been pressed into sexual slavery and well Ailith came into being along with her sorrows and joys. I mean it was noted there were others :( Anything aside from the HG plot is solely a creation of my imagination :)

* * *

><p>"I should go." Ailith groaned against the pillow as the sun streamed through the window hitting her in the eyes.<p>

She knew as a victor of a previous Hunger Games she was required to serve as a mentor for new tributes from her district. So far both of the new arrivals had shown great promise in their training sessions though the assessment from the Gamemakers wasn't too far off. After the first day of public training, Ailith had noticed how much Clove reminded her of herself at that age: Strong, proud and powerful. Her knife skills were unmatched but there was more Ailith wanted to teach her and Cato. Like her tribute, Ailith had been groomed and trained for the Games since she was able to walk though she freely volunteered as tribute. She was a warrior and would remain a warrior until her death.

"You don't have to leave yet."

The groggy but slightly higher voice protested as solid arms slipped tighter around her naked waist preventing her from going far. Ailith rolled her eyes and attempted to unlock the solid fingers but found herself struggling in a losing battle of wills. But she couldn't but help to smile at her lover's determination. His normally slick dark hair which was always parted perfectly down the center was tousled and disheveled giving him a feral aura about him. Ailith loved this hidden side of her lover as no other had laid eyes upon him in this state.

"But I have to Seneca."

"Your words say one thing but your actions say another." He seductively whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "You're not fighting me very hard."

"You're reading too much into it." She whispered back with silk in her voice.

"No," Seneca slyly grinned and drew her closer, "I know you too well Ailith."

"Then you know what is expected from me as a victor and mentor." She bit her lip and gently pushed off but Seneca only held tighter.

"Stay," he pleaded with those rich soulful eyes. "Does my company not please you?"

"I have always found pleasure in your arms," she lightly caressed his cheek. Her voice was quiet but serious as she spoke. Seneca covered her hand with his then tenderly kissed her palm, letting his lips stay connected with the soft warm skin. He didn't want to let her go as moments like these were precious for both.

Ailith didn't admit this to Seneca but she felt strange in the Capitol despite having resided on and off for several years. She felt like a fish out of water when in the presence of the citizens who called the Capitol home. Their flashy dress and unusual customs of dying skin and donning wigs of bright décor stood out against her subtle but plainer dress. She had seen gems implanted on the flesh of the citizenry while some had their teeth or nails altered in sharp narrow fashion. The culture of binging then imbibing a liquid that induced vomiting so they could consume more was vulgar and disgusting to Ailith for many she knew lived on meager means despite the better treatment the Capitol declared they had. She had even found Seneca's fashion choices strange as he adorned magenta one day then the next he would be clothed in bright red with black with matching sash. But then again it was several of these same men and women who she raised an eyebrow at also made it possible for her to win her Games.

But it also had been that same bloody victory, along with her powerful physique and traces of youthful innocence that made her rather popular with many of the citizens. It had been after the Victory Tour that Ailith had been whisked back to the Capitol where she served within the company of wealthy men and women. At first she had felt unsure of what to do or say but quickly reminded herself that she was doing this to keep her family safe and well taken care of. But that was before she learned what her new status entailed.

The light pressure along her back traced the ugly raised scar that crossed diagonal along her back, crossing over the center of her spine and spreading out on either side to her sides.

"I would never have done that to you," Seneca let a hint of anger surface. He slipped his hand up and through her flaxen tresses, watching as the streaks of copper glistened in the sun. It was like watching wheat dancing in the wind.

"It is in the past Seneca, where it shall stay." Ailith dismissively shook her head. "And it doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't matter? Ailith, you are still called upon by the citizens even now. I have seen how they look at you and desire you."

"It is only my body they can have," she pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "This belongs to you."

Ailith covered her heart with his hand and smiled sadly.

"My parents and brother benefit from my services. I have to do what is needed even if it is being in the company of strangers and letting them touch me however they please. If I don't ….."

Despite having won her Games 19 years before, Ailith continued to hold a special status within the citizenry. Sure other desirable victors such as Finnick Odair had been pressed into the same position as she but there was no choice: What President Snow wanted, President Snow got. Victors like Finnick and her had been born cursed with an appeal that ensured they would continue to serve the Capitol beyond the Games. Snow had made it painfully clear with his blood stench breath she would do it or watch her family die one by one in slow painful deaths.

"President Snow won't release me from this servitude. He knows I won't let my family die for my selfishness."

Ailith hung her head as she felt the shame breaking through the surface. It was an emotion she had successfully buried for many years, telling herself over and over it was for her loved ones until she began to believe her own words. She was doing it because President Snow threatened her and wanted to fulfill a dark sadistic need to keep fear instilled over the Districts. She was one of his puppets, his pawns to move across the chessboard at his leisure. But Seneca didn't see her as a pawn.

He saw her for who she truly was and lost his heart to her. He refused to abandon her even now as she continued to carry out the forceful will of another. It broke his heart to see her suffer as she did. Thoughts of her being subjected to the unrestrained fantasies and wants of the citizens made his stomach turn knots which fueled his anger. But he couldn't take it out on the one who continued to keep her enslaved.

"Ailith," Seneca cupped her chin tilting it upright exposing the slick streaks that trailed down her face. "I do not hold what you have done with malice in my mind or heart. I know this was not of your making."

She collapsed in his waiting arms and let him pull her back down onto the bed. The scent of his skin comforted her as his arms blocked out the cruel cold world. Ailith couldn't but help to feel as if she had betrayed Seneca in a way as she continued to remain a whore to the wealthy and affluent despite his numerous objections he didn't see her that way or feel any different.

Ailith buried her face deep in the crook of Seneca's neck and dreamed of another time and place.


	2. Two Worlds

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I could own the rest….*sighs*

This chapter is an introduction to their respective worlds before they collide - I imagined the Crane Family having a long line of Gamemakers with Seneca expressing his desires to achieve that status.

* * *

><p><em>19 years earlier…<em>

Ailith gazed out the window as the Tribute Train raced towards the Capitol. She had never been outside of District 2 and the sights that greeted her eyes seemed grand and alien to her young blue rings. The landscape wasn't marked with quarries or abandoned pits like her home district but seemed pristine in some parts. Off in the distance the ruins of some great city loomed as a silent memorial to the demise of civilizations and settlements gone by. The name long forgotten upon the tongues of the generations of now as the Capitol was all that mattered.

None of the tributes were told of when they would arrive at the Capitol so Ailith sat back in silence wondering what her family was doing in her extended absence. Her father was a Peacekeeper in District 2 while her mother worked in the quarry close to their home. Life wasn't harsh as she had heard it was in District 11 and District 12 but it wasn't like that of the Capitol either. Ailith had learned during the Dark Days that District 2 sided with the Capitol thus saving them from a horrible fate. Her father had recalled the story of the long destroyed District 13 and the punishment District 12 endured at the hands of the Capitol and the subsequent birth of the Hunger Games.

Many in her district clamored to be the Tribute each year and it was more of a celebratory atmosphere when the boy and girl were selected. This year Ailith had been selected and it was one of the best days of her life. Her mother cried tears of joy while her father beamed and swelled with pride as she had marched up the steps and proclaimed her elation at being selected. Ailith had smiled widely as she gave a few words to her escort gushing over how honored she was to be the female Tribute. Her friends had been envious but congratulated her on her achievement as it could've been any one of them standing up there on the stage.

_"You know you will win the Games Ailith!"_

_ "Show the other tributes how it's really done!"_

_ "We'll be watching!"_

The warm thoughts made her smile as she subconsciously reached down and toyed with the pendant around her neck. It was made of charolite which was nested in a silver back and adorning chain. The tributes were allowed a token to bring and her mother had insisted she take it.

_"A beautiful pendant for my beautiful little warrior!"_

The accommodations were nothing that Ailith or any of the other tributes could've begun to imagine. The rooms were spacious and adorned with chandeliers of gold and silver while the bedding was generous and lined with crisp sheets that carried a faint scent of fresh spring rain. Ailith couldn't even touch the edges of the bed as she stretched her arms and legs out, causing her to laugh so loud her district partner had poked his head in with grin on his face. The shower was luxurious with the strong steady jets washing over her body, cleansing her skin of the thin layer of dust from the quarry. Back home the shower was a fourth of the size that the one on the train. She languished in the steamy ecstasy for several minutes longer before stepping out and allowing the automated blower to dry her body. Water was a precious resource at her home but had not hesitated at the expense of the another.

But it was the food that amazed her the most. There was so much of it.

Beverages of every color possible were at their fingertips. Foods rich in sugar were piled up along the tables of the dining area, tempting the Tributes with sweet promises and sugary pleasures. The dining area was awash in fine China, diamond encrusted chandeliers and plush overstuffed furnishings. Ailith couldn't stomach much of the rich food as her taste buds revolted at the overload to her senses though she yearned to indulge in the delicious morsels. Her body was unfamiliar to the bounties the Capitol citizens engorged on on a regular basis and revolted at her attempt to indulge.

Several days later the Capitol loomed off in the distance.

Ailith was excited but anxious as the train broke the horizon and the imposing outline of the Capitol soon came into view. The imposing walls stood on around the city center with towering waterfalls spilling over it. Ailith couldn't but help to stare with mouth agape as the train rolled closer to their destination. The sun rose higher over the peaks of the snow capped mountains, causing the imposing structures to shine like the stars. It was almost like living a dream; a living vibrant dream. The streets were clean and paved unlike some of the streets back home.

"It's not like anything I could imagine." Her district partner Callen exhaled. "Everything is so large and wide…."

He paused as the first glance of the Capitol's citizens materialized. Ailith and Callen traded looks as the woman with pink hair clothing and dyed skin matching her attire walked an equally shaded dog. The shoulders on her clothing were puffy and ruffled while she wore tight leggings and pressed ridged skirt. Her face was pale with bright colored lipstick painted on her mouth.

"She has a jewel in her cheek," Callen whispered. "How odd…."

"Callen look over there."

A man dressed in a bright green suit with black vest proudly showed off the six whiskers that were permanently pierced into his face. A woman with turquoise hair walked by the train staring at the stunned plain faces greeting her in kind before continuing on her way. She couldn't observe the dark plain clothes the adolescents wore but it didn't matter. It was obvious to the pair the woman was wearing a wig or perhaps she had dyed her hair in that fashion. Still, Callen and Ailith couldn't comprehend the reasoning for such extremes these people put their bodies through.

Their observations were interrupted by the Peacekeepers who were dragging them to their feet.

"Let's go," the older man grunted.

* * *

><p>Seneca Crane couldn't wait to see the new Tributes for the Games. Every year brought a new string of boys and girls from the 12 districts to the Arena where only one would remain after a series of bloody conflicts fought against the elements provided by the Gamemakers. It was their job to ensure an entertaining gruesome Game or face death from President Snow. Seneca had watched with awe and wonder as 24 boys and girls would willingly rip one another apart in savage brutal ways all to be called the Victor and bring glory back to his or her district. He remembered one, Brutus, whose name matched his strength and brutality towards his foes. Seneca had recalled Brutus running his spear, a gift from a sponsor, through a smaller Tribute's stomach which impaled her against a tree. The wet sounds of her entrails sliding against the sharp blade had elicited howls of delight from the crowds around him which fed into their insatiable bloodlust. He heard that Brutus would be serving as the mentor for the District 2 Tributes.<p>

The Games were a punishment, his father explained one day, for the districts rebelling against the Capitol. It was a show of power to remind those in the 12 Districts that it was the Capitol that was in control.

"My son," his father entered the room. "The chariots will be coming through soon. You don't want to miss the Tributes now do you? Your uncle has secured us a seat above the street."

"No, I wouldn't miss it!" Seneca leapt from his chair and hurried to fetch his jacket. The excitement couldn't be contained from the young man as he raced down the stairs and rushed outside to the waiting car. His uncle was the Head Gamemaker for the Games which gave the youngest Crane a few extra benefits which included seats over the crowd across from the officials including the President himself. He hoped to be a Gamemaker someday as his uncle and several grandfathers were Head Gamemakers for their respective games. His mind was always brimming with ideas for Arenas and attributes to spice up the Games. It was the duty of Head Gamemaker to make the Opening Ceremonies go without a hitch along with creating the Arena and devising challenges for the Tributes.

_I can do that! _

His family had garnered a reputation for putting on some of the best Games since their birth. It was almost guaranteed there would no less than one good bloodbath when a Crane was the Head Gamemaker.

"You know Father someday I will be a Gamemaker too!"

The elder Crane chuckled at his son's bold statement. The hint of excitement laced his blue diamond eyes.

"And you will not disappoint my son. If you are as imaginative and talented as your uncle and grandfathers had been you will make the family proud and prosperous! For it is that ingenuity flair and talent that keeps the crowds on the edge of their seats, clamoring for more like a powerful drug. Their voracious appetite for blood and carnage only quenched by the ground running red."

"And I will Father! I will make everyone remember the name Seneca Crane!"

Seneca grinned like a wolf as his father knew Seneca would follow the family tradition. He had already heard his son offer ideas to his uncle and grandfather then see some of his suggestions show up in the Arena. One such piece of genius was the ice spikes that shot up impaling three tributes, killing two of them by impaling the boys by the chest and inner thigh, causing one to bleed out like a hog. The other had his heart ripped out through his back crowning the tip like a bloody cap.

"My son you will make an exemplary Gamemaker someday."

**This chapter took a little thought but I wanted to set up how they would wind up having their first contact in a manner of speaking...But fear not as they will make actual physical contact I promise!**


	3. Isis My Sweet Isis

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

I would like to thank those who have added this story to their alerts: mmec4ever, the-rebellion-dies, NoWarningSignsNoAlibi, and synimysin and those of you who have been reading and lurking ;)

the-rebellion-dies: Thanks for the kind words! I wasn't sure if anyone would believe our extravagant Head Gamemaker could find love and be loved in return! I think he deserves his own story!

* * *

><p>Seneca sat on the edge of his seat beside his father as they awaited the Tributes to parade by. This was the heralding of the Games, the one week of the year that all the citizens anxiously awaited for. He drummed his fingers against his forearm feeling as if the seconds were passing more like hours on a clock. Across the road sat his uncle, the officials of the Capitol, and President Snow. His uncle caught sight of his antsy nephew and cast a reassuring wink.<p>

"Who will we sponsor this time Father?"

"I have not made that choice yet Seneca. Be patient and see what the Districts have to offer us this year in the parade and interviews. Besides, it is on the shoulders of the mentors to secure sponsors for their Tributes."

His father was relaxed and poised as the clock ticked down to the zero.

* * *

><p>Ailith felt the weight of granite and marble as it crowned her perfectly curled locks that were nested inside of the stony circle. She was dressed as the Egyptian goddess Isis: Her body masked in a suit of layered granite sheets that trailed from the top of her breasts to her ankles. Her strong shoulders and upper chest were left exposed for the crowds to see the strength the Tribute possessed. Each arm was strapped with a wing that fanned out to the tips of her fingers, shimmering with flexible cuts of copper, gypsum, onyx, rose quartz, and malachite. Each stone was arranged in neat tight rows that moved with striking fluidity when Ailith raised her arms over her head. Her skin itched where the wax had been layered against her virgin skin only to violently rip the hair away. She wanted to scratch but knew the costume was too tight for her to bend down and it was in an intimate place so she fought ignore the burning annoyance.<p>

Her partner, Callen, was dressed as a pharaoh. His costume was simpler but still attractive nonetheless. His crown was made of granite with malachite as the center piece as his breast plate necklace was covered in coral, turquoise, and lapis lazuli. It covered his well sculpted chest but left enough rippled flesh to whet the appetite of the crowds. A wrap around skirt was tied securely at his narrow waist, stopping just above his knees to reveal the strong toned calves. A belt strategically covered his crotch with an elaborately decorated belt. The Egyptians had been renowned masters of the quarry and their stylist was thrilled with her own efforts and those of her prep team. The costumes and makeup had turned out exceeding her personal expectations.

"You are both just beautiful!" Julia gushed over them both. "Oh I've outdone myself this time!"

Callen flashed a smiled at Ailith which made her turn red where she stood. She cast a nervous shaky smile before he helped her in the chariot. Brutus stood off to the side, giving his nod of approval to his Tributes. He knew where to secure sponsors for his Tributes and how to wrangle substantial gifts and supplies from the Capitol citizens. Citizens from District 2 always pulled together to help their Tributes and these Games were to be no exception.

"Remember," the older man approached the chariot. "Get out there and give the crowd what they want to see! Show them what you have! They will throw anything you need or want to you if you win their favor! Wow them! Make them love you!"

"We won't fail you Brutus," Ailith confidently reassured him. She was thrilled to have Brutus as her mentor as he had a great deal to share with her and Callen.

Beyond the doors of the barn, they could hear the deafening roar of the crowds clamoring for the Tributes to come out.

* * *

><p>Seneca craned his neck hoping for a glimpse but all he could see were the brightly colored tops of the citizens' heads.<p>

"If you see a pair that catches your attention let me know." His father gently nudged his side.

"I will," Seneca didn't let his eyes avert from the street before him. Suddenly he heard the booming voice over the loudspeakers.

_"Ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to announce the start of the chariot parade of this year's Tributes! Let the parade commence! And may the odds ever be in your favor!"_

It was Claudius Templesmith's booming voice igniting the opening for the Games. The traditional chariot parade was always the starting point for the festivities. He sat in an area above the street which granted him a spectacular view of the oncoming chariots. He never once disappointed a single citizen in the years he has announced the Games making him almost as popular as some of the past victors.

Seneca felt his heart racing against his chest as the pair from District 1 drew closer to where he sat. They were dressed in matching gold and silver suits that clung like a second layer of skin against their bodies, representing the industry of luxury. Diamonds encrusted a tiara that sat on the girl's head and sparkled in the blinding lights of the city. Seneca thought of them as human nuggets of silver and gold as the boy and girl turned waved and smiled at the clapping screaming masses. He turned his neck to the next chariot and felt his heart stop cold.

_She's beautiful! _

_ "Representing District 2 is the ever lovely Ailith Brennan and her partner Callen Reilly! Their costumes symbolize the great masonry empire of Egypt as Ailith immortalizes the tragic goddess Isis while Callen is a powerful pharaoh! May the odds ever be in your favor!"_

Seneca felt his mouth drop open as Ailith lifted her arms over her head, showing off the rich plumage that lay hidden.

_She truly is a goddess! My sweet Isis! _

Seneca watched as Ailith swished her arms around waist then back up over her head before letting them go level with her shoulders. Her smile was infectious as he couldn't peel his eyes away from the full painted mouth that revealed newly brightened teeth. Her eyes were a delicate level of turquoise which were dramatically enhanced with the specks of stones in her costume. Her shoulders were toned and strong as the tops of her breasts were pressed against the form fitting layer of granite threatening to break free from their glittery confines. Her hips jutted out before sloping back in and into her legs. Her lips were full and painted dark red as her eyes had been accentuated with eyeliner and eyelids painted gold. The crowd roared at this exotic display and Seneca decided right then and there who he wanted his father to sponsor. He didn't need to see the other Tributes for none would be able to compare to her.

Ailith turned around to dazzle the crowd to her right and lifted her eyes until they landed on Seneca's. Seneca felt the world around him melt away as those full ice blue rings lured him in to her world letting him get a glimpse of her soul as hers delved in his. She could see his lips quivering and suddenly hungered to taste those tender lips upon her own. Ailith felt her cheeks beginning to burn as the boy with diamond eyes trailed her as they continued down the street and towards the training center. She smiled sweetly at her dark haired admirer which caused his mouth to drop in shock. His hand lifted with the grace of a robot's and timidly waved back. His wrist refused to fan faster as he was mesmerized by her presence, feeling his body tingle from head to toe as she vanished around the corner towards the City Circle but never wavering in her enchantment of the throngs of people.

"Ailith, Isis, my beautiful goddess," Seneca whispered to himself. "I desire to know you more."

Ailith kept the witty smile plastered on her face as the chariots neared the City Circle. She could still see the soulful cerulean eyes fresh in her mind. He had to have been a few years older than she. The boy had dark burnished hair that kept behind his ears revealing the well defined jaw and nose. His dress was typical for the Capitol though he didn't color his hair or put it in some bizarre fashion like those who were seated around him. Her pulse quickened as her costume grew heavy and uncomfortable all of a sudden as the chariot came to a rolling stop in the Circle. The other Tributes joined them as President Snow now stood perched atop a balcony. Ailith noted how the much older man stood with confidence and poise as his eyes were like steel traps searching out their prey. It unnerved her how he seemed to looking straight through her though he was gazing over the entire crowd.

Seneca rushed from his seat hoping to get closer to Ailith. His father watched as he was consumed by the crowd then reappeared on the street below as he pushed and shoved past the tightly packed bodies. A few grumbled at his rudeness as he edged closer to the head of the avenue and more importantly the District 2 chariot. He squeezed by a few larger sized citizens before reaching the edge of the crowd. The cool night air rushed around him as he teetered on the edge of the street and saw her once again. He felt his heart racing as he watched her costume shimmer with each movement no matter how subtle it was.

"Welcome!" President Snow boomed. The crowds cheered and hollered in unwavering support.

"Tributes! We welcome you! We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you all…..Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Ailith felt the pull of the chariot beneath her as they started towards the training center. The crowd roared and stomped in support of their leader as he waved and smiled at them all. As they started towards the doors Ailith got sensation to turn around and look over her shoulder. She twisted around to see Seneca at the edge of the street. His piercing eyes were fixed on her, trailing her as the horses pulled her away. She couldn't but help to avert her stare towards the street but quickly glanced back and cracked a tiny knowing smile. Seneca smiled at her reception as he silently vowed:

_Beautiful Isis…..We will meet again…._

Seneca watched as the massive entrance consumed the chariots before slamming the doors shut with a thunderous clang. He didn't move from his spot until his father arrived to take him home.

**This took me 2 days to write and rewrite and write...Next chapter will go back to the present...Thanks again everyone!**


	4. Hurt

_**A/N: **_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p><em>Present….<em>

Seneca clung to Ailith as they languished beneath the powerful jets. Their mouths were trapped in a heated battle of dominance while their hands caressed and groped the other's body. Seneca dreaded the moment she would have to leave his arms but what could he do? Snow was a monster; one who wouldn't hesitate to execute a citizen's loved ones. In his youth he didn't question why Snow carried out such wicked and evil deeds but now he grew uneasy with each passing day. What if he learned about them? The very thought of losing Ailith made him hold her tighter against his wet flesh.

_My sweet Isis…..How I wish I could take away your pain….._

She would always be his goddess even now as she had been reduced to a slave for the Capitol. Her body served to fulfill the wanton greedy needs of the wealth and affluent but Ailith's heart would always be his.

_10 years before..._

_She had confessed her true feelings to Seneca under the full moon in the gardens of his family's home. It had been a warm summer night in the Capitol and it was after the Games. Her tribute, a boy, Markus, had won. Ailith had slipped away after the Victor Crowning for the Capitol was awash in drunken celebration. Fireworks exploded above the throngs of pink, blue, green, purple, silver, and white wigs giving them each brighter florescent auras. But Ailith didn't pay attention to the crowds as the screaming and hollering grew louder through the streets. Her clients weren't calling her on this night causing her to suspect they had partaken in the celebrations and for that Ailith was silently grateful for the welcomed interruption. She had not been able to see Seneca with the Games and subsequent calls from her many clients who sought her company. Some were kind and wanted simple companionship with a beautiful woman while others had darker sadistic intentions. _

_ Ailith shivered despite the warmth in the air but didn't waver in her step. Ahead she could see the lights of the Crane home illuminating her path. Her shoes quietly padded against the sidewalk as the screams and shouts of the crowds faded into the background. Ailith blended with the shadows so no one could see her approach the gates. They kept their affair secret from the prying eyes of the Capitol. His father and the rest of the Crane family held no opinion of Ailith for they saw the citizens of the other districts as servants for the Capitol in every meaning of the word. So when she was sighted around the impressive estate no one lifted an eyebrow at her presence._

_ "Ailith?" Seneca whispered from the other side of the narrow but impressive gate. _

_ "Seneca," Ailith hurried to the gate and locked her fingers with his waiting ones. _

_ "I didn't think you would come." He was anxious in his words._

_ "But I did."_

_ Seneca opened the gate and quickly grabbed her by the hand and whisked her towards the garden. The serenity of the multi colored roses made Ailith forget who she was to the Capitol and think only of who she was to him. She hated what she was outside of the security of Seneca's warm embrace, hated every fiber of the woman who had been forced into pleasuring men and women who were pathetic and had money to throw around. The gifts were material and empty to Ailith and stayed locked up in a box hidden in the closet of her suite. Every time she housed another jeweled trinket Ailith would grow revolted as the posh mementos served only to taunt her. _

_ "I see you received my gift." Seneca held up the bracelet that held a rich lapis lazuli stone in a bed of silver. It was simple but Ailith could care less. It had been from him. _

_ "I got it when I returned from…." Ailith paused before she could tell him she had been with a client. He had been especially rough with her leaving several bruises on her arms and hips. Ailith dreaded being with him for he never gave a bit of gentleness towards her. _

_ "It's alright," Seneca took her face in his hands. "I told you I didn't care. I know you didn't choose this."_

_ "I know but…." _

_ Ailith was cut off by the abrupt pressure of his lips to hers but instantly melted in his arms. He gotten stronger and filled out more in the clothing he wore. His torso had tightened becoming rigid and defined, resisting her touch as she would trace along the sharp cuts. _

_ Seneca groaned against her mouth as she slid her hands down his sides then up and under the black and red top. Her nails lightly raked along his abs then dipped down to the top of his pants then dared to tread lower. Ailith reached further still feeling the heat her touch continued to fan. _

_ "Not here," he whispered with lust dripping in his voice. His breathing was hard and shot while his heart pounded furiously against his chest. _

_ "Alright," she smiled then brushed her mouth over his._

_ They rushed up the back stairway passing by the Avox servants who tended to the house duties without a second glance. Everyone was in the large gathering room leaving the back part of the house quiet and vacant. Seneca quickly locked the door behind him then devoured Ailith's pouty lips with animalistic ferocity. His tongue swept around the inner recesses of her mouth as she darted hers within the waiting hot cavern of his. Seneca felt the back of her grey top and tugged the zipper down while Ailith jerked open her lover's shirt, nearly destroying the garment in the process. _

_ "Ailith," Seneca pulled back from her. "It's alright. We don't need to rush things. It's just us."_

_ Ailith felt her ears burning at her wanton display. She had to tell herself she wasn't with a client; she was with Seneca now. "I'm sorry…." She whispered. _

_ "Don't ever be sorry," he kissed her softly then stepped back taking the top with him. It fluttered to the floor where it gathered around his feet. Ailith was more beautiful than the day he had first saw her in the chariot parade. Her body had matured becoming stronger with each passing year. He watched as his lover tugged at the charcoal leggings revealing the expensive string underwear beneath. _

_ Ailith's lips curled up in a sly smile beckoning Seneca back towards her. He rushed her smaller body pinning her between him and the luxurious bedding. Seneca briefly stood to remove the tan slacks and shed the boxer style underwear. _

_ "Just relax," he purred in her ear sending shivers of delight down Ailith's spine. "I want to make you feel good all over. Now close your eyes."_

_ Ailith closed her eyes and put her trust in his hands. Seneca slowly teased her with random nips and kisses across her neck and collarbone watching her face twist and shift in pleasure. His mouth moved lower along her skin, tasting every bit that passed beneath his tongue and lips. Ailith groaned and bucked her hips as his hands ran lower down her body and peeled away the remaining garment. She felt his mouth pressing harder into the jut of her hip before it caressed the top of sensitive swelling flesh. Ailith gasped and fisted the expensive comforter as the hot wet tip of his tongue lightly ran up and down between the tender folds, pausing to suckle the moist mound. The skilled sweeps of his tongue and lips drove Ailith insane. She bit hard on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. _

_ "Seneca please," she started to beg but stopped as the orgasm rushed through her body. He sucked her harder picking up the hints of her sexual bliss as she writhed above him. Her pants and cries were music to his ears and made his rigid member twitch in anticipation. Watching her on the bed so vulnerable and open turned him on even further. She was the only one he wanted. _

_ Ailith opened her eyes to see her lover crawling up the bed. _

_ "Don't worry," he caressed the side of her face, "I'll be gentle."_

_ She smiled then crushed her mouth against his as he lowered his body on top of hers. Her legs locked around his tight waist and welcomed the thick heat penetrating her. This wasn't like she was when with her clients, some of whom would roughly take her over and over. Seneca was gentle like he promised. His thrusts were slow but deep as he wanted to feel every inch of his lover around him. His lips were full but careful as they locked with hers in a heated fury of passion that neither one could deny burned between them. Tonight she wasn't Ailith, Whore of the Capitol. Tonight she was Ailith, the person and lover. _

_ Seneca nipped at her ears and neck, eliciting several yelps from Ailith's lips. Ailith gasped and lifted her legs higher up her waist as the growing tightness gave way. Tears streamed down her eyes as the storm of emotions rushed to the surface. Her body tightened around his member, slicken it with the sticky heat. He peppered her neck and face with sweet reassuring kisses as Ailith whimpered and cried out his name in love and anguish. Seneca groaned and thrusted harder as his lower body burned with the aching need for release. He tried to stave it off as he wanted this to last. _

_ "It's alright," Ailith brushed her lips past his. "Don't fight it."_

_ He couldn't answer and shuddered against her as the surge broke through. "Ailith…." His face nuzzled into her neck muffling his cries of release. Ailith carded her fingers through his disheveled hair and pressed her lips to his sweaty forehead letting them stay there for a moment. She felt his protective arms wrap around her waist then roll her over on her side. Seneca caught the tear that slipped silently down her cheek and kissed it away. _

_ "It's alright," she reassured him. "We're together now."_

_ He cracked a tiny smile while stroking her damp locks. She was strong when she was with him; she was safe in the circle of his arms. _

_ "Ailith," Seneca titled her chin up. His eyes shined in the glow of the lamp on the stand. _

_ "It's alright," she pressed a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anything. I know what you're going to say."_

_ Seneca nodded then closed his eyes as Ailith snuggled closer against him._

* * *

><p>"Will I see you again?"<p>

Ailith pulled her top over her head and shook out her hair. "After the training when Cato and Clove have retired for the evening. I don't want to draw suspicion to us."

"I understand," Seneca nodded.

"Besides you have an audience with President Snow today regarding the games. I don't want you to fall from his favor."

"But it's difficult to be away from you as well."

Ailith felt the same way as it was difficult for her to go through a day without seeing him. Suddenly her phone went off and she quickly answered it.

"Yes," she answered in a polite voice though her face was crestfallen. "I-I understand. But what about my tributes?"

A panicked look crossed Ailith's face which made Seneca on edge.

"Y-Yes I will be there."

She hung up and collapsed on the floor. Seneca rushed to her side.

"Ailith what is it?"

"It's him," she choked up. "He wants me in two hours in my suite. I wish it was anyone but him!"

"Is this the same one who…."

"Yes," Ailith nodded and hung her head. "Marius."

Seneca held her as Ailith broke down in his arms. He knew Snow had to have arranged this. Marius was one of the wealthiest men in the Capitol but also held a reputation for being cruel towards those who were sold into Snow's servitude.

"I'm scared Seneca. I'm so scared…."


	5. Token

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

I would like to welcome two more readers to the fray: Savysnape7 and babeelove!

* * *

><p>Seneca couldn't keep Ailith from his thoughts. He knew what Marius had done to Ailith for she had confided in him the sordid events. He wished he could tell the driver to turn around and go to the suites where Ailith resided. The Head Gamemaker was familiar with Marius. He was one of the Capitol's wealthiest citizens and also prominent in the social circles. His rugged good looks and defined body along with his surgically altered frame made many women hunger for one night in his bed. But he didn't choose any of the women of the Capitol, no. Instead Marius chose to seek the company of the tributes President Snow pressed into service. He viewed them as objects for the Capitol, slaves for the likes of him and others to do with what they wished and when.<p>

His thoughts were jolted by the car coming to a stop before the gates to President Snow's mansion in the City Circle. Though the sun dominated the rich blue skies and a soft breeze lifted the air around him, Seneca suddenly felt the cold gathering in his chest then slowly snaking throughout his body. He shivered slightly before being let out and escorted to the side door parallel to the gates. His senses were greeted with a thick infusion as he trekked down the well manicured path. The roses were an array of shades ranging from snow white to blood red. He was familiar with the grounds for he had been a guest at many of the lavish galas hosted here after the Games' Victor was crowned. The bashes would last until the sun cracked the Eastern skies. Drink and food would flow like the rivers that crisscrossed through the Capitol and adjacent Districts. The Victor of each Hunger Games would be tugged back and forth between the guests who clamored like a gaggle of obnoxious grooslings for a photo with the Tribute they proudly sponsored or successfully wagered on.

Seneca remembered seeing Ailith at a couple of the parties for it was the duty of the mentor to be a part of the ceremonies. And each time she was stunning in the dress selected for her. One occasion she sparkled like a rare blue diamond while on another she was radiant like the sun. And each time was accompanied by one of the Capitol's paying citizens. Some would be discreet when taking her away while others would make a huge scene and let it be known they would be enjoying the pleasure of her company. Some would even dare and presume a possessive stance treating her like a material possession. Seneca was always forced to keep a neutral tone or pull himself into a distraction of food drink or conversation as to keep his emotions from rising. It took great restraint to keep himself disciplined and give off the demeanor of indifference as his eyes would trail his lover's retreat.

The Gamemaker shook his head and focused on what he had to do. His shoes crunched on the gravel which was shipped in from District 2 carrying Seneca towards the man with the white hair and beard. President Snow expertly trimmed the rose bushes that clung to the tresses that were concealed beneath the tangle of leaf and bloom. He favored the white roses but his garden contained many colors and shades. He took great pride in caring for these tender flora for many who attended his parties would gush over the perfection of every flower.

The older man paused with one arm lifted over his head as he twisted to see the younger man approaching. He silently noted the pressed tan pants with reddish black toned vest, matching jacket which hung just above his knees, and a solid red collared shirt that peered around his throat. The intricately trimmed beard had been a hit with many fashion circles which garnered a few whispers from prominent women.

"Seneca Crane," President Snow greeted with a cordial tone but an underlying coolness didn't pass his visitor's ears.

"You wished to see me."

"Yes I wish to discuss the upcoming Hunger Games."

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

Snow lowered his arm and motioned for Seneca to walk with him along the path. "I hope that you will not let that little development concerning the tributes from District 12 distract you from what needs to be done."

"Oh of course not. We cannot have anything detracting from the Games themselves."

"Precisely," Snow sounded as if he was hissing instead of speaking. His eyes narrowed to two deadly slits as he continued. "Remember Seneca, any sign of wavering is seen as an act of rebellion. The Tributes are there to provide entertainment not serve as symbols of resistance."

Seneca was silent as he started to feel uneasy standing alongside Snow. He wasn't a fool to know what the older man was telling him: Death for those who dare to challenge my authority and the Capitol.

"So," the man's face brightened as fast as it had darkened. "Shall we be expecting a grander more entertaining Games this year? You have not disappointed since ascending to Head Gamemaker."

"Always," Seneca cracked a false smile. "The rest of the Gamemakers have continued to create and enhance upon what we learned from the past. I mean we serve the Capitol and its citizens."

"Excellent," Snow grinned revealing a few hints of the sores that line the inside of his mouth. "I look forward to the efforts of your team. But until then….."

He clipped a full white rose and passed it over to Seneca who fought to mask his confusion.

"A token if you will," he flashed a sinister grin.

_No! He doesn't know about Ailith and I…..Does he?_

Seneca studied the beautiful flower suspecting Snow had picked this one rose out of the many that stood out. He was sending Seneca another message.

* * *

><p>Ailith winced as the cloth bit into her mouth, effectively quieting her whimpers of pain. Her hands gripped the ropes that restrained her in the center of her suite. She was naked vulnerable and alone with him. Marius examined the red angry lines that were raised on the surface of her skin. He had learned after the first time not to leave any deep marks.<p>

"Such an exquisite body," he tilted his head studying her pained expression. "Now I'm going to take this out."

He slipped the cloth from her lips and Ailith felt the blood rushing to her lips sending a welcomed tingle through them. Her back was burning from the lashings despite the fact a softer crop had been used. She hated it with Marius called for he harbored a dark twisted desire to inflict pain on the tributes he bedded.

_Watching you struggle and submit to me is a beautiful sight….._

Beautiful? It was humiliating and degrading! But that wasn't the end of his games. Marius thrived in knowing others were watching them and frequently had her out on the balcony of her suite. He made it a point to have the lights on so the cameras that were ever watching would pick up on his disgusting displays. Marius enjoyed bending Ailith over the railing and in a proud show of power over her ruthlessly slammed his body inside. His nails would grip her hips with the ferocity of a wolf's as he grunted behind her, occasionally taunting her with what he would do to her next for the cameras.

But right now she was grateful to be inside away from the prying eyes of the cameras and anyone else who happened to be hoping for a peek. Marius grinned deviously as he spied the mirror across the room and quickly untied her. Ailith felt her feet dragging across the floor as Marius eased his body in the chair then pulled her down on top of him. Their bodies locked tightly together as Marius licked then nipped her ear.

"I'm going to watch you as you have me."

Ailith kept her eyes fixed on Marius as her hips slowly rocked back and forth then up then down.

"You're so good to me…."

His hollow words stung like a tracker jacker's stinger in her flesh only no illusion would arrive to whisk her away from this nightmare. Marius groaned at the shifting of her body, bumping his hips to hers which elicited several short gasps from her.

"Mmmmm that's it…" He thrusted harder inside of her while staring at the reflection in the mirror. He reached down grabbing the two tight globes pushing her harder into him. Ailith felt her body burning in the depths of her lower body, signaling she was nearing the end. Marius curled his fingers around her hips, lifting then slamming her body against him. His eyes sparkled as desire raged in the rich mocha hues. His mouth devoured hers, dominating the smaller pair of lips with his. She felt his tongue pushing wanting in to which she relented granting him what he wanted. Marius growled turned rougher with his lips, feeling the surge rushing from his body and spilling into hers.

Ailith flung her head back and welcomed sweet relief that flooded her body. She could hear Marius praising her for bringing him such pleasure like she had but they fell upon deaf ears. Her heart ached as she wished it to be Seneca beneath her. Ailith could feel the softness of his lips against her skin as his hands traced down her back and sides. She could hear his voice in her ear filling her heart with words of love. Even in their roughest encounters he was always careful and attentive. Marius carded his hand through her tangled tresses then drew her close to his sweat laced body.

"Ailith," Marius whispered seductively in her ear breaking her from her trance, "I have something for you. I want you to wear it when you are with me and me alone."

His hand sought out the large black box that sat on the adjacent dresser and presented the item inside. Ailith's eyes went wide as she saw the large navy blue diamond resting in the expensive case. The case alone was worth more than her family's entire home and possessions when they lived in their old house! It could feed a person from any of the Districts for many months!

Marius removed the exquisite gift and fastened it around her throat.

"Perfect," he brushed a few strands behind her ear. Ailith was heartsick as the weight of the jewel pressed against her chest. Another gift for services rendered to a wealthy client.

"Come," he sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ailith felt the solid muscle ripple against her inner thighs as he started for the shower. She was thankful for the steady stream as it masked her tears of shame and pain.


	6. Flirtatious

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

What's an HG story without a little Finnick interaction? Don't worry they don't sleep together!

And welcome Gentlefurable to the group! Your review made my day!

* * *

><p>Ailith told herself to focus on her Tributes as she started towards the Training Center. She wanted to show Cato and Clove the blade she used in the Arena and how her progress was going in finding sponsors. The former victor always put her full strength and heart into each Tribute that crossed her path and life but never got close any one. The Capitol was bursting at the seams with everyone preparing for the Games. The interviews had been alright for her Tributes but it was the one from District 12, Katniss Everdeen that seemed to have the sway of many. But would that equate into sponsors? She had seen their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy staggering around the streets. She shook her at the sorry sight and felt a pang of pity for the pair. He was the last winner from District 12 but that had been over 25 years ago!<p>

She continued walking towards the center ahead, watching the shadow of the tower consume her minute frame. She had not seen Seneca since earlier in the day and wondered if he was at the Control Center putting more touches on the Arena. Knowing her lover he was determined to put on a grand display for a Crane failed to disappoint the crowds.

"Ailith? Ailith!"

Ailith froze mid step upon hearing the familiar voice. Her lips curled up into a knowing smile as she heard the voice calling her out again. It was one she would never forget.

* * *

><p><em>8 years before….<em>

_ Ailith watched her Tributes as they continued to gorge in the rich goodness of the Captiol's culinary masterpieces. She had learned over time to go slow and savor the offerings for her stomach was able to handle the various ingredients and dishes easier. _

_ "So, have you thought about what I said earlier? About using the others' weaknesses against them?"_

_ "But what if we don't know what those are? I mean some Tributes don't give any indication what they excel at!"_

_ Ailith shook her head at the boy. "What else did I say?"_

_ "Use what is around us; put the environment in our favor."_

_ "Right," Ailith nodded. She had studied an ancient manuscript called The Art of War when she wasn't working in the quarries back home or training. Some of those principles had been invaluable to her in the Games. Her favorite chapter had been titled The Fiery Attack which covered weapons and using one's surroundings against an enemy. It had served her well. _

_ "Anything you want to add Brutus? You've been strangely quiet over there."_

_ Brutus stood against the wall with his massive arms crossed over the other. _

_ "No," he shook his head._

_ "You mean you don't want to show them this?" Ailith leapt over the chair and table flicking her wrist and pulling the knife from the belt. Brutus grinned at her attack and readied himself for anything she would attempt. Ailith knew Brutus would his strength against her but then again she had already known that. _

_ Brutus watched as she lunged forward with knife gripped fiercely in her hand. He caught her around the waist and hurled her to the carpet. The force of the carpet against her back forced the air from her lungs. A deep pained whoosh rushed from her mouth and throat causing the Tributes to rush around and observe. Their eyes widened as they followed the short but well placed positions of her arms and legs around his solid body, forcing Brutus to think. He pinned her arm against the carpet but Ailith simply countered with a pivot of her hips propelling her leg around the back of his neck effectively distracting the larger man. Brutus growled in frustration and rolled their bodies around until they were on their backs. His hips bucked up as he tried to release her leg but Ailith locked her other leg in a triangle shape around his neck. _

_ "You're not winning!" He huffed. _

_ Ailith tightened her legs like a snake constricting around its prey. Brutus's face starting to brighten as the blood was cut off from his cheeks and forehead. His meaty fingers curled around her shins and started to loosen the hold she held over him. _

_ "You're dead." The tip of the blade was suddenly hovering over his eye. Brutus knew if Ailith wanted him dead she could've plunged the blade in his eye until it was ripping through his brain and possibly poking through the other side. Brutus snorted like an angry bull as Ailith unlocked her legs and sat cross legged on the floor. She twirled the knife with a thin victorious smile. _

_ "Another lesson," she looked at the pair. "If you know their strengths, you can use those against them as well. Brutus here forgot what I did in the Arena. Where he was superior in strength, I used the misconceptions of me against my opponents. But don't hesitate to put on a show for the viewers. Brutus was quite the exhibitionist in his Games."_

_ "Well you were too Ailith," Brutus cracked a smile at her. "I saw how you cut that Tribute from District 6 with that blade."_

_ His voice was growing excited as he dreamily recalled the death of the Tribute. _

_ "How you slashed and ripped through those bodies….All of the blood and screams…."_

_ "I did what I had to to win. Besides, some of those Tributes underestimated my stature."_

_ The Tributes noted their mentor was petite but her body was well toned and coordinated. If they had taken one glance without knowing who she was, they would've figured her for not lasting too long. Ailith stood up and offered her hand to Brutus who accepted it. As he started to rise he shifted back and rolled to the carpet taking Ailith with him. She went forward but instead of landing like Brutus wanted her to, Ailith flipped over and rolled onto her back but not before pretending to slash his throat open. _

_ "You're dead." She added another smile. _

_ "Fine," he pounded his fists in the carpet._

_ "You could coach them on where they should be working on when in the Training Center."_

_ "Maybe I will."_

_ "Okay then," Ailith replaced her knife and heard her phone going off. She knew it was another citizen vying for her attention again. She hated being passed around for wealthy citizens to do with as they pleased. During the Games it was always the worst because they all knew she would be in the Capitol. _

_ "Look I need to leave but Brutus will coach you on the interviews. He always was such a crowd pleaser."_

_ Brutus shot her a dirty look before she slipped out. _

_ The elevator wasn't empty when she stepped on._

_ Ailith waited for the doors to open and upon the parting of the doors she was greeted by another mentor. _

_ "I know you," he said as she stepped on. _

_ "And who might that be?"_

_ "You're Ailith Brennan! You're the youngest female victor."_

_ "And you're Finnick Odair," Ailith dryly noted. She knew about Finnick and his win at the 65__th__ Games at the age of 14. She had watched as he ripped apart one of her Tributes with his trident. There were no hard feelings as it was about survival. She couldn't but help to notice the intense sea green eyes that could easily seduce any woman he desired. His body was tight and defined with sun kissed tan skin covering every inch of his frame. His hair was a rich bronze that complimented his unnatural beauty. He was handsome, that she would admit but nothing beyond it. _

_ "Is that how you greet a fellow mentor and victor?" He stepped in front of her coming within inches of her face and pretended to pout. "You're something of a legend you know. Winning the Games at 15 and being a female."_

_ His hands rested on her shoulders then slid up and down her arms. _

_ "We have a lot in common you and I," he purred in her ear with a low seductive tone. "You still look beautiful."_

_ "Thank you," she felt uneasy with him being so close to her. _

_ "What's wrong Ailith? Is this making you uneasy?" He dared to brush his lips over hers then pressed them on top of hers letting them linger. Ailith was momentarily stunned by his intrusion but quickly backed away. _

_ "Yes it does." _

_ "I don't think so," Finnick closed in on her again. "I think you enjoyed that."_

_ "No," she shook her head but Finnick refused to back off. _

_ "Oh I think you did and you want more." His eyes shined like a predator's as it stalked its prey. The doors swung open and Ailith stumbled out and against the wall. _

_ Before Ailith could protest Finnick had pinned her by the forearms against smooth cold surface. The hot puffs of his breath covered her face and neck as he ran his tongue up the side of her neck and along her jaw. Ailith felt her body betraying her as lightly kissed her neck and jaw making her skin turn flush. He had a faint hint of sandalwood radiating from his skin which only inflamed the tension between them. She fought against the rising desire he was calling out with his lips and tongue but found herself losing the battle against Finnick Odair. _

_ "I told you." Finnick grinned in her ear. He rested his hips against hers letting her feel the weight of his body pressed tightly to hers. This was wrong! Ailith could hear herself screaming. His hands continued exploring her clothed frame, teasing her with his touches through the dark fabric. "But until next time Ailith Brennan…."_

_ Finnick pulled back letting the cool air rush around them. Ailith opened her eyes and saw the cocky grin plastered on his mouth; the same mouth which only moments before elicited the burning heat now fanning through her body._

_ "I-I have to go," she took off in a dead run leaving Finnick to watch her sprint away._

* * *

><p>Ailith forced herself to pause and turn around to see Finnick hurrying towards her. His striking beauty seemed to have only improved over the last several years. The younger man was grinning from ear to ear as he came to a stop.<p>

"Finnick," she greeted him.

"I see you're back and mentoring this time."

"Yes but you know it doesn't detract from…." Her face fell and darkened. Finnick watched as the youthful glow vanished replaced by a downtrodden shamed expression. "They continue to clamor like rabid dogs."

"How is…."

"He holds no ill will towards me. He despises seeing me like this but what is he to do? We treat each moment we're together as though it will be our last!"

"I know it's hard," Finnick took her arm and started to walk. "But you're strong Ailith. I saw what you did in the Games. You refused to give up and you fought to the end. You have this spirit and aura that many envy you for. Some wished they could be like you. I can see why he loves you the way he does. He stole your heart Ailith. "

Ailith smiled at her old friend. "Thanks Finnick. I always could confide in you."

* * *

><p>Seneca had flung himself into reviewing the final designs of the Arena. He had already made the Gamemakers add and remove several traps around the lake. But it was difficult to stay trained on the image in the center. The white rose seemed to staring at him.<p>

_No it is a mere way for him to get to me…._

He held the rose between his fingers and studied the delicate beauty of it. Strange how it appeared to be an innocent and pure element while making him shudder in the same thought. It was hard for Seneca to protect Ailith when they were away like this but then again perhaps that was the idea. President Snow was telling him they weren't safe anywhere. All it took was one fatal choice.

_I will see you again my Isis….._

Fortunately no one was present when he pulled the charolite pendant that was tucked inside his top and lightly kissed it.

**Yes I threw in a little Finnick/Ailith but they won't be sleeping together. Period. Ailith belongs with Seneca and Finnick with Annie :) But Ailith can use a good shoulder to lean on, someone who shares her plight...But of course I had to have Finnick use that sexual charm of his when he first me Ailith :) I know...**


	7. Suffer

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

I had to re-write this a couple times and being sick I slept the morning away :(

* * *

><p>"You don't look so well."<p>

Ailith shook her head at Finnick's observation. Her face betrayed the fatigue that was wearing her down as they reached the doors to the Training Center. His keen eye caught the limp in her stride causing his hold to secure tighter around her.

"It was Marius." Her knees knocked and thighs shook at the mention of the name.

"What did he do to you? Ailith what did he do to you?"

She turned around and lifted her shirt up to reveal the deep marks that embedded in her skin. Finnick gasped in horror at the brutality his friend had been subjected to. He wasn't surprised it was Marius who had done this to her. He held a reputation for his cruelty and views of the victors as sexual toys for his disposal. He remembered when Ailith had shown him the scar from her first encounter with him. Finnick was no stranger to the rough hands of the citizens who sought him out but this….this was beyond rough. It was torture.

_"Ailith who did this to you?"_

_ "His name is Marius. He….He…."_

_ Ailith had broken down as she painfully recalled what had been done to her. Finnick comforted her as she was scared to tell Seneca what had happened. Her choking sobs ripped at his heart as she struggled to tell him how he had tied her wrists with biting rope then proudly displayed the crop he intended to use._

_ Hotel Suite….Several years before…._

_ Her eyes had widened at the fine sharp points that dotted the leather strap. Her fear had aroused Marius as she felt the pressure of his erection against her back side. The heavy emerald pendant bounced against her chest as she cried into the cloth tied around her mouth._

_ "You're beautiful," he whispered. "So very beautiful."_

_ His hand snaked up her torso then breast gently cupping each supple mound of flesh then harshly pinched each erect bud. A rush of air around her side alerted to his presence now standing before her. Marius leaned in trailing his tongue across her parted lips, tasting the rich gloss she always wore for him. Her breathing picked up as his mouth worked down then around her open breasts. He softly darted the tip of his tongue around each tip, hearing her deep breaths betraying her. She curled her fingers tighter around the ropes as his sensual manipulations thrusted her further into pleasure with her back arching forward craving more. _

_ Marius suddenly drew back but it was briefly as the first bite pierced her left breast. Ailith wailed in pain which elicited a cruel laugh from her tormentor who swept his tongue along his lip cleaning up the tiny drops of crimson. He licked the marks he left behind then ruthlessly clamped down on her breast. Ailith screamed at the top of her lungs as the tears streams freely down her face. His cruelty was replaced by tenderness as his lips kissed each wound. His rough strong hands flattened against her back keeping her still as his mouth devoured the warm supple flesh. _

_ "I love it when you scream and submit to me." He returned to fetch the crop. _

_ Ailith shut her eyes and thought of Seneca as the first strike tore her skin and muscle apart. The short snap sounded like a gun going off and resonated through the hotel suite. They were on the very top so no one could truly hear what horrors were being carried out. A second then third rang out followed by the short high wail. Ailith felt the gaping wounds burning the surrounding flesh but it wasn't enough to satisfy Marius's sadistic appetite. He casually tossed the crop aside then unfastened her restraints from the ropes then tied them behind her back and forced her to kneel down on the bed. Her eyes stayed tightly pressed as she felt the soft cloth dabbing her back for several minutes, causing her to hiss at the deceptively gentle touch against open flesh. _

_ "You are my favorite," he forced her chin to the side to make her look into his eyes. She shivered at the feral glint raging in his rich blue rings. They were too bright to be natural making Ailith suspect they were surgically altered as well. Marius pulled back but didn't pull his hands away from her. His fingers felt like talons against her skin ready to tear into her at any second. _

_ Ailith forced her mind to detach from her body as the first dominant thrust claimed her. She had taught herself to shut the pain and emotions attached out as crying and screaming wouldn't make him stop. It would only encourage him and feed his dark perverted desires. She breathed in then finding her body betraying her with the inklings of release. She didn't scream or even whimper as her body succumbed and pulsed against him showering him with the rewards of his efforts. Her ears could hear every noise he made behind her which grew in volume and intensity as his body slammed faster against hers until she felt him shudder followed by the swift rushing sensation of heat entering her body. Ailith was numb across her body as Marius rested against her back and lightly mouthed at the back of her neck. _

_ She felt the restraints coming loose liberating her wrists from their imprisonment. Her ears picked up the rustle of clothing as Marius was casually dressing himself then straightening up like nothing had happened. _

_ "Get yourself cleaned up," he whispered in her ear._

Ailith slumped against the wall losing her composure as the elevator sped up to the second floor.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes," she weakly nodded. "I'm going to clean up and try to rest. Brutus can take care of Cato and Clove."

"I'm not letting you go in there alone. I'll walk you to your room."

"You don't have to Finnick."

"Ailith, listen to me," Finnick pressed his hands against her shoulders then looked her dead straight in the eye. "When this happened to me I didn't have anyone to be there for me. I was alone. But then you entered my life. You can't understand how having you as a friend has helped me."

"And having you as a friend," she gave a genuine smile and allowed him to slip an arm around her waist. "Has been invaluable."

"Thanks," she allowed him to escort her to the room she used when having to stay at the Training Center.

Ailith relished the steady jets as they purified and cleansed her body of any trace of Marius. She had grimaced a few times when starting up the water but soon the constant massaging sensations against her back relaxed the tense muscles beneath. There was no rush or hurry as Brutus had been taking care of Cato and Clove with pointers for training. But then again Brutus wasn't worried about her constant departures as being a mentor meant gathering sponsors for the pair. Brutus didn't like that side of being a mentor which Ailith happily accepted as it meant sneaking away to see Seneca meeting up with him in the suite.

An hour later she was making her way towards the building which housed the suite. It was modest sized layout, one that could be suitable to bring in clients. But then again that was the point. It wasn't for her luxury it was for the ones who paid grotesque amounts of money to say they had the opportunity to bed her. Despite having her body cleansed, her mind felt violated. Every day she would continue to be haunted by the images of citizens who screwed her until she screamed, bled, or passed out from the extreme pain forced upon her. The images of various items that they brought to use on her or have her use them on them. It never ended. Not even Seneca could save her from the nightmares that plagued her. It broke his heart when she woke up crying or begging some unseen attacker to stop. Fortunately she had been free of such visions though knew they would return.

The front doorman let her in and greeted her as he greeted all the residents. Ailith forced a pathetic smile then hurried for the elevator. The cab whooshed up and in a few seconds opened to the floor. Ailith scurried for the door and locked it behind her. She turned around and slid down the door. Her nose picked up a delicate scent carrying through the air causing her lift her chin and find the dozen roses resting on the stand. Her heart beat quickened as she darted across the room and plucked the card nestled neatly in the array.

_Ailith,_

_ Accept these roses as a small gift of my affections. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms and feel your skin against mine. Thoughts of you fill my day and mind….Until tonight my love…._

_ S.C._

Ailith collapsed on the bed and clutched the card to her chest. It was Seneca's handwriting and even the traces of his cologne were still cast upon the expensive card. It was laden with gold trimming and silver stars, something that Ailith missed the most about her home aside from her family.

"I will see you soon," she closed her eyes and whispered into the air.

**Awwww how sweet...Next up: Another flashback :) **


	8. Bright Lights

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p><em>19 years before…..<em>

Ailith was nervous but her exterior didn't match her nerves. Her long flaxen tresses were pulled back with the loose ends loosely curled. Her nails were painted a rich golden shade matching the dress that was selected for her. It was solid black with beads of coral, gold, and silver adorning the fabric. There were two slits that ran along each side before stopping at her hips. A cool drift ran through the dress exposing her well built legs. But then again that was the point; to show off her body without pushing the envelope too far. Her face was painted up in subtle shades that brought out her natural beauty with a gold chain that lightly draped around her neck. She would be fourth to go out and interview with Caesar Flickerman. The man changed his color with the new Tributes were brought in. This time his choice was mauve which coated his hair, eyelids and lips. The audience roared as he ran out on the stage and got the crowd warmed up. Ailith fidgeted with her fingers as she suddenly found herself thinking about the boy with the bright blue eyes that caught her attention during the parade.

He must've been a year or two older than her but there was a youthful spark she couldn't deny existed in those solid rings. His smile was one of awe as he had followed her down the street towards the Training Center. It made her think of a love struck boy, like the one back home that would follow her around leaving tiny gifts at home. That was until he was reaped and killed. Ailith had been fond of him and held onto those tiny trinkets to this day. She shook of the encroaching sadness and wondered about the boy on the street.

Seneca sat on the couch with legs tucked up against his chest. He watched as the first Tribute emerged on the stage and gave an impressive interview. It sounded like every other Career speech. A regurgitated batch of promises and declarations that were either cocky or arrogant. His father had laid out the refreshments though Seneca wasn't really in the mood. He had not stopped thinking about her since the parade and couldn't stop thinking about her. Seneca had tried to sneak in the Training Center earlier in the day to get a glimpse of Ailith but his uncle had caught him.

_"I just wanted to watch….please? I know I can't watch during the private sessions but can I stay? I won't say anything."_

_ His uncle had relented under the condition Seneca was seated and didn't disturb the Gamemakers. Seneca hugged and thanked his uncle and quickly found a seat far from the group. He had spied Ailith practicing setting snares and traps. Her brow was furrowed in concentration but still she didn't bow down. Seneca leaned against the balcony and followed her as she went from the station to the Gauntlet. Her small physique appeared to be no match for the ascending then descending platforms with trainers swinging padded clubs at them. Still Ailith was determined to make it through. Seneca watched with bated breath as she cleared the first landing then landed on the second. The trainers were ready and started swinging the clubs in Ailith's direction. _

_ His heart stopped when the first club crashed against the back of her thighs. Her feet were rocking as she steadied her torso with arms outstretched. The club came back around aiming for her mid torso. _

_ "Oh no," he whispered to himself. "She won't make it!"_

_ Ailith caught the red movement from the corner of her eye and propelled her feet towards the next landing. Ailith jumped as the club grazed her back killing a part of her momentum. Her hands stretched for the next platform keeping her alive in a manner of speaking. She winced and hollered at the stinging in her fingers and hands as the rest of her body slammed against the flat solid side. Seneca winced as he swore he could sense her pain. He forced himself to watch as Ailith climbed up the smooth surface and crouched down as the club came hurling at her. She cleared the obstacle and reached the next platform until the landing was beneath her feet. _

_ Seneca grinned at her accomplishment and watched as she easily made her way back down until she was at the foot of the course. _

_ "I knew you could do it."_

Seneca saw Callen was on the stage giving his interview with Caesar. He worked the crowd but Seneca wasn't all that impressed. He yawned then sighed as the buzzer sounded and the teen stood giving the audience one final look before exiting the stage.

_At last….._

Seneca straightened up and perched at the edge of the couch as he was rewarded with the moment he had been patiently awaiting.

_My sweet Isis…..We meet again….._

The smile crept up his lips as he shut out everyone else in the room. His attention was on the the girl on the TV. Her body flowed with grace and dignity, like she was a princess from another land. She stretched and arm and waved at the adoring throngs of people before taking her seat alongside Caesar.

_"So tell us, Ailith Brennan, how have you been enjoying the Capitol thus far? Inquiring minds want to know."_

Caesar's face was bright exposing the two perfect rows of pearls as he and everyone else awaited her to speak.

_"It's nothing like I've ever seen in my life. The hospitality has been wonderful."_

Seneca sighed as he listened to her speak. She was calm and confident with a dash of elegance.

_"What is you are going to bring to Arena that will make you stand out from the others?"_

_ "I suppose you and the rest of Panem will have to wait and see now." _

_ "And I'm certain you won't disappoint either! I believe you will amaze us in the Arena!"_

Ailith flashed a flirty grin then winked at the camera. The crowd applauded at her words for some loved a good surprise in the Games.

_"Tell us is there anyone you left behind at home? I mean a beautiful young lady such as yourself surely has some lucky young man."_

Ailith knew they were all on edge of their seats and mustered a smile as she spoke.

_"No, I have no one. It's only my family and friends."_

Seneca smiled even wider at her confession. She has no one!

_She has to win the Games! I must convince my father to sponsor her!_

_ "So is there anything else you would like to mention Ailith?"_

_ "I may be of small stature but don't underestimate me…..Ever…."_

_ "And I wouldn't underestimate you either Ailith…."_

Seneca watched as Caesar stood up and took Ailith's hand allowing her show off the tantalizing dress with the deep cuts on the sides. She purposely stood with her legs at hips' width to reveal the dress's full potential. Many hooted and hollered at her as she twirled around to show off her assets. Seneca felt his mouth dropping open as the slits spilt open wider threatening to uncover what lay beneath the shimmering gown. He felt as if she was reaching through the screen and deliberately teasing him with these scandalous moves.

_"Ailith Brennan everyone! May the odds be ever in your favor!"_

His eyes followed her movements as Ailith was escorted off the stage. He knew he would have to wait until the interviews were done as his father always watched to see which ones could catch his favor. He kept with the Careers though he had taken a gamble on occasion and went with one of the less favorable districts. A few times he had sponsored a winner and boasted to their friends and family. The other times he ignored their teasing and taunts knowing it was all about bragging rights.

Seneca shook his head and continued watching the remaining interviews finding most were dry and dull. Ailith had such an allure to her and the way she handled and worked the crowd over. Brutus had coached her well.

Thirty minutes later he was stretching beneath the covers of his bed finding the sheets cool and crisp to the touch. He closed his eyes and thought of Ailith which kept him awake rather than luring him to sleep. His mind drifted to the flawless curvature of her hips and ass then up and around to the swells of her breasts. He imagined her skin was as smooth as it appeared to be and tasted sweet like honey against his skin. Seneca growled and felt his body reacting to his fantasies knowing he wouldn't sleep if he didn't remedy himself. His feet kicked the blankets away while his hands withdrew the waistband of his sleep pants. His hands gingerly curled around the rigid weeping erection then steadily stroked with pressure along the throbbing vein.

Visions of Ailith flooded his mind. Images of her standing before him dressed in that naughty gown with the deep cuts. He imaged her straddling his lap taking him as hers. Seneca bucked his hips as he dared to imagine them entangled together. Her hair flailed around her face and jaw while those alluring jewels drew him in. Her body was wondrous, sending sensations throughout his body that he never knew existed!

"Ailith…." He quietly whimpered as the thick hot ropes coated his fingers and stomach. Seneca opened his eyes and peered down through the light. He quickly hopped out of bed and towards the shower dropping his clothing off along the way.

**Oh such a wicked little minx she was...And she didn't even realize it! Thank you again everyone for the kind words and support!**


	9. FighterLover

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

This installment is still in the past….

And yes this is a lengthy chap but these two wouldn't stop talking!

* * *

><p>Ailith took a deep breath as she felt the weight of the Gamemaker's eyes against her as she prepared to do her private session. The boy with the blue eyes wasn't there as this was private per the rules. She felt a little down not having her admirer sitting in the corner watching her with those intense blue eyes. If he didn't think she knew he was there he was wrong. She had seen him and even tried to show off a little with her hand to hand combat skills. It seemed to work as she could see the tiny smile peering up from behind his arms. Ailith made a noted to find out his name if she won the Games. Perhaps he was related to the Gamemakers or the son of a vey affluent citizen who pulled a favor or two to let him in. He had been a breath of fresh air compared to the stuffy inflated men and women who had paid attention but were influenced with drink and gorged their bodies with food. Her mysterious admirer had been a calming force for her, taking away any anxieties she harbored before this day.<p>

But now she was alone with the Gamemakers who stood above her observing what she would choose in an attempt to win their favor. She wasn't afraid to show off her best ability for Careers had nothing to worry about as they say back home. The Careers trained for these Games every day outside of school and home. They were warriors and warriors held no fear.

"My dear we're waiting," an elderly man called out.

Ailith looked up and gave a short nod before grabbing the weapons called Sais. They were renowned in Ancient Japan by the warriors but had been used prior to in other parts of what was once called Asia. Ailith had taken one look at the weapons and instantly wanted to train with them. They were comfortable in her hands and easy to jab and slash with. The side guards were facing opposite of one another while the center shaft was longer but blunt on the tip. They would be perfect.

She stood towards the trainer she selected and motioned she was ready. The man was of taller stature and solid. But size was no advantage if it was used against him. Ailith slightly crouched as she could feel the drops of sweat beginning to gather then trickled down her skin soaking her shirt. She licked her lips and caught the tension brewing in her opponent's eyes, knowing he was waiting for the first strike.

Ailith lunged with weapons out, her opponent blocked every slash and lunge and punch she threw. But she wasn't deterred and conserved her energy while her opponent thrusted then struck back. Her feet scooted back with ease as she crossed her weapons blocking the direct strike to her face. The sounds of steel clashing together filled the room with a high pitched song. The Gamemakers watched closer as some stopped eating and drinking to witness the battle below. Ailith growled and pushed forward catching him off guard. He stumbled back giving her the advantage. She charged forward but instead of going for the torso she dropped to her feet and swept the larger man's legs from beneath him. The gasp of shock was followed by the rush of air pushing from his lungs as his back smacked the mat. The Gamemakers were making tiny ohs and ahs as this small girl took down a considerably larger foe.

The trainer leapt to his feet and went for Ailith. Ailith twirled the Sais around in her nimble hands letting the hilt stick out on her right hand. As her attacker got within range her arm shot out with precision as her fist and hilt connected with his solar plexus. The trainer groaned and stumbled back but refused to let a small girl take him out. Swallowing back the pain, he went for another hit. Ailith saw him coming and changed her tactic. As he lunged with blades out front, she spun around and hit him square in the lower back. But her opponent caught her wrist and hurled the Sai from her hand and towards the floor. Ailith knew she was out numbered but went for one more assault.

Her opponent thundered across the mat with his Sais tucked in along his forearms. He wanted to completely disarm her before making the final blow. Ailith saw the impressive form hurling towards her and quickly jumped to her feet aiming for his throat. Her opponent caught her around the waist, ripping her other Sai away. She thrusted her foot at the back of his knee temporarily crippling him which gave her time to break away. Her eyes spied the swords over to the left and made a last ditch effort to retrieve them. They were smaller sized; perfect for what she needed.

Ailith went for her trainer as he was starting to get on his feet. He turned around to see the Tribute speeding closer with two sharp blades which were very comfortable in her hands. Ailith saw the knowing grin beginning to grow but ignored it and focused on taking the man down. She had an idea.

Her blades maneuvered up then down, catching in the guards of the Sais. It was all she needed.

Ailith kicked him hard in the groin then watched as her towering foe crumpled to the ground. She pounced on his back and fisted his hair tightly in her hand while the other pressed the blade to his throat. Her lips drew closer to his ear as hot puffs of air coated the side of his face.

"You're dead," she coldly whispered in his ear.

"You win. I'm impressed." He was allowed to stand and together they disarmed and turned to the Gamemakers.

"That was well done," Seneca's uncle proclaimed. "You were wise in selecting this method along with a larger opponent to demonstrate your capabilities. You are dismissed."

Ailith replaced her weapons and quietly exited the center. She strolled down the hall and towards the elevator when something made her stop in her tracks. She spun around on her heels and was greeted with the double doors leading back to the room she was just in. Ailith twisted around to see the hallway before her vacant as well.

Sighing and chiding herself for getting scared by nothing, she continued down the long corridor towards the elevator. As Ailith reached the end of the great hall she got the same sensation of someone watching her once again.

"If someone is here then show yourself."

She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as a shadow appeared from behind one of the overlays.

"I'm sorry; I didn't wish to scare you."

The boy came out into the light and Ailith felt her heart stopping at that instant. It was the boy from the parade and training! Suddenly a tsunami of relief crested over her body as it wasn't one of the other Tributes.

"It's you. You're the boy that I saw at the parade!"

Seneca cracked a timid smile and shied away from her questioning stare. "But why didn't you show yourself sooner?"

"I'm not supposed to be here." Seneca shrugged. "But it is worth the risk."

"Risk?" Ailith tilted her head.

"My uncle is the Head Gamemaker and he'll tell my father if he catches me here. You won't tell him will you?"

"But why risk it?"

"I-I wanted to see you." Seneca felt relieved getting that out.

"Me?"

"Yes," Seneca looked up and into her eyes. "I don't know how to say this…."

"Well, spit it out." Ailith leaned against the wall. "It can't be that terrible you stumble in your words."

Seneca's smile vanished into a frown. She didn't understand! How was he to tell her how she consumed his waking thoughts ever since the day she arrived into the City Center!

"Are you alright?" Ailith went towards him seeing the anxiety that was creeping in. "I didn't mean to startle you or offend you."

"No, it is not you," Seneca shook his head. "It's just that when I saw you at the parade I thought you were so beautiful out there."

"Well thank you," Ailith looked away as she could feel her ears burning and cheeks turning hot.

"And at the interviews you don't know what you did to me. Please don't think of me as strange."

Ailith could see his hands were shaking and she calmly gathered them in her hands. Seneca could feel his heart leaping into his throat at this intimate contact. He had only hoped to see and talk to her and never imagined she would be holding his hands.

"It's okay," she gently assured him. "Don't be nervous around me. If it's anyone who should be agitated it should be me. I'm the one that goes in to the Arena not you."

"But still I worry!" He blurted out.

"Why would you worry about me? I'm a Tribute who was reaped to fight in the Games. You are here in the Capitol where the children of the citizens don't fear such things."

Seneca picked up a trace of sadness in her voice and felt his hands taking her face within the larger but surprisingly warmer and softer palms.

"But I worry about you Ailith. Is it wrong of me to be worried?"

"N-No," Ailith smiled. "It's just many see us as entertainment; a means to an end. We also serve as a cruel reminder of what happens when the Capitol is challenged. The only ones who care about us are our family and friends."

Seneca winced at her stinging words but knew they were true; every last word of it.

"What if I was to tell you that I was concerned for you during the Games? That I wouldn't be able to rest until I saw you coming out as Victor?"

"That is a bold statement. What makes you so certain you will be betting on a winner?"

Seneca dared to get closer to her lips and let them brush past hers. Ailith didn't resist this intimate intrusion and felt the opposite.

"Because I can see it in your eyes; you're a driven girl. I saw the way you impressed the crowds."

"You're flattering," she grinned.

"No, I'm speaking the truth."

"Well then my mystery admirer, if I win the Games then I will save you one dance."

"Would it be too great to ask for two?"

"You would be pushing it but I must admit you are bold so yes."

Seneca suddenly propelled forward and lightly pressed his lips onto hers. Ailith was stunned but didn't resist and allowed for him to be so close. They fell back against the wall with Seneca holding her around the waist. They stayed together for a moment before he regrettably pulled back. A part of him scolded him for getting so close to her knowing there was a possibility she wouldn't come back alive. But the other part cheered for taking the risk as hope still simmered within him. Hope that she would win the Games.

"I need to go," she whispered. "I have to get ready for the score reveals."

"I'll be watching," Seneca whispered.

_My sweet Isis….._

Ailith turned and headed for the elevator as Seneca scurried out of sight before anyone else could discover he was there.

* * *

><p>Seneca couldn't stop smiling as he strolled down the sidewalk towards the manor. No one really noticed as it was common for citizens in the Capitol to smile despite the true emotion that rested beneath. So when he passed the various citizens out on the beautiful day no one even imagined his smile was genuine.<p>

At last he got to meet her before she was thrown into the Arena! Her scent was still fresh upon his shirt and skin. He could still taste her on his lips despite the breeze that had gathered strength. Her body felt right resting against his. Seneca hated to have left her so soon but fear of being caught outweighed the time they shared. Tonight they would be revealing the training scores and it would be then he would plead to his father to sponsor her.

* * *

><p>Ailith stepped off the elevator and went to her room while waving at Brutus and Callen without looking over.<p>

"It must've went well!" Brutus hollered as she closed the door behind her. She peeled away the sweat laced clothing but paused when a strange wonderful scent caught her attention. It was one of musk and sandalwood; two pleasant but powerful scents. Ailith smiled into the cloth and inhaled deeply, letting it bleed into her body.

He would be watching her at the Games. She couldn't let him down as he had such a blind faith in her that it nearly broke her heart. Ailith sighed before dropping the clothing in a neat pile and making her way to the showers.

**This came out better than I thought!**


	10. Restless

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p><em>The night before Ailith heads to the Arena….<em>

Ailith attempted to sleep but her eyes refused to shut. Instead the incident with her mystery admirer played in a continuous loop in her mind. She found it sweet in the manner he averted the Gamemakers and other Tributes just to spend a few minutes in her company. But why her? Surely there were other more attractive girls in the Capitol and besides she was to enter the Arena tomorrow morning. 24 of them would enter and only one would come back. But he was so certain she would be the Victor he even asked to share not one but two dances with her at the party held at President Snow's mansion. It would be nice to harbor the same feelings as he but doubt lingered about her chances. Of course she was a Career but that didn't guarantee victory! Other Tributes from the less fortunate districts have won previous Games including that slovenly drunk Haymitch Abernathy.

She didn't dare to glance at the clock as it would only heighten her anxieties and instead got up and walked towards the balcony. The door was left open to allow the cool night air in. It was something Ailith did back home with the first hints of Spring chased away the bone chilling dampness of winter. The stars would play out across the skies creating the constellations her brother loved to trace with his finger as they stretched out on the ground. But here in the Capitol the bright gaudy lighting of building and vehicle drowned the weaker stars out leaving the strongest in their wakes. Ailith slipped from bed and padded across the thick carpeting towards the beckoning rush of air.

Ailith stood at the balcony's edge with fingers linked together on the railing. Below her the cars whizzed by as the nightly establishments were in full operation. At this time of night everyone in her town had been fast asleep for several hours already as they rose before the sun to harvest the quarries. The people in the Capitol were blissfully oblivious to the hardships she and the other Tributes faced. Survival was a daily reality where here she deduced the worst crisis any citizen faced was what to wear when going down the street towards the nearest café. But the boy who visited her didn't seem to pay heed to her status as a Tribute.

The boy! Ailith lightly laughed at herself for forgetting to ask his name. He knew hers from the parade the interview and the training. But she frowned and sensed a streak of dejection as perhaps it really didn't matter what his name was. The Arena loomed over her like a dark shadow, slowly sucking away their humanity with each passing day. Sure she felt beautiful in the costume and in the dress during the interview but it was all a charade; a façade that was meant to show them off for the pleasurable consumption of the citizens. They had no say in what they wore and even Caesar had subtly coached them during their time on stage.

Ailith slowly turned and retreated inside away from the cold bright towers and walkways. She closed the doors then pulled the pendant out from beneath her shirt and pressed it between her hands. It was the one connection that kept her tied to home and the life she knew. All she could hope for was a stroke of luck in the Arena that would put her on the path home.

* * *

><p>Seneca tried focusing on the book in his lap but found it futile to even continue staring down at it. The words seemed to run together at every attempt which he took as a sign to put it up and go to bed. Tomorrow was the start of the Hunger Games and no one could really sleep. His uncle and the Gamemakers were still at it making the final touches on the Arena and would be there until the Victor was declared. It was always chaos during this week in the Crane household but Seneca had grown used to it. He started up the stairs then proceeded down the hall towards his room and away from the ongoing commotion downstairs. The darkness behind the grand door was a welcomed sight for the boy. Darkness meant silence and silence meant serenity. He peeled away the pants and shirt trading for the loose pants and shirt that brought a breath of fresh air compared to the heavier garments he wore in the waking hours.<p>

His father had finally agreed to be a sponsor for Ailith after the training scores were announced.

_"Ailith Brennan: 9!" Claudius's voice boomed through the TV. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" _

_ Seneca had felt his mouth drop to the floor at the score she received. Whatever she did it was thoroughly impressive to the Gamemakers. He leapt of the couch almost tripping over the low table that was across from it. He bit back the throbbing pain in his shin as his father and mother both stared at him. _

_ "Seneca you need to calm down." His mother chided. _

_ "Father, please, we need to sponsor her! I have seen how she handles herself in the Training Center! I think she stands a chance at winning."_

_ His father sat there staring up with an unreadable expression. "Seneca why do you continue to insist we sponsor this girl? Ever since you saw her at the parade you have asked me to sponsor her."_

_ Seneca had to choose his words wisely as his father wouldn't take the real reason for Seneca's insistence. _

_ "I watched the manner she held herself during the interview and parade. She held no fear though she is a stranger here. She is strong and confident. She's a Career, Father. You as well as I know her odds of surviving are better than those from the poorer districts. You're a betting man so why not show it?"_

_ His father quietly weighed his son's words knowing Seneca was right. He loved a good wager during the Games and everyone knew it. The seconds ticked like hours for Seneca as his father sat with fingers pressing against one another. _

_ "Alright," his father conceded. "I shall be a sponsor for her."_

_ His mother simply nodded in concession. She wasn't a huge fan of wagering but this time shared her husband's sentiment. _

_ "If she is to survive, then she will need something that is as deadly as she. What is it that she is skilled with my son?"_

_ "She was proficient with hand to hand combat weapons."_

_ "Then it shall be a gift to match her ability."_

_ Seneca couldn't stop grinning as he hugged his mother then his father. "Thank you so much!"_

_ He took off to the study leaving his parents alone in the room. _

_ "Why do you think he wants us to sponsor her?" His father looked over to his wife. _

_ "Isn't it obvious my dear? Our son is enamored with this Tribute. Did you not see the way his eyes brightened when he described her talents in the Training Center? He has never been so intent on sitting in watching the open trainings before this. And did you not see how he went rigid and held his breath when they started to announce her score then how he reacted when she received a nine? Are you oblivious?"_

_ His father ducked her questions but presented his own. _

_ "If he is enamored with her and say she wins, what if she shares a similar fate to other strong attractive Tributes? You and I both are aware of what has happened to some of the Victors in the past."_

_ "We will not discuss this." His wife answered tightly. _

_ "We have to my dear. If this turns out to be more than a simple infatuation, Seneca will seek her out. Soon he will be training to be a Gamemaker and many of the young girls in the Capitol have expressed interest in him."_

_ "We will worry about that in the future. But for now let us focus on finding Ailith a suitable gift."_

Seneca wasn't aware of the brisk hushed conversation between his parents as he nestled between the sheets. He secretly wished he wasn't alone in the large bed which easily swallowed him whole. He knew Ailith would be up before the sun and wondered if she was having trouble sleeping. He easily imagined her lying in the spacious bed with those rich cerulean orbs fixed on the ceiling. She probably missed her home and family. He couldn't blame her if she couldn't seek slumber. Seneca found himself wishing he was there to hold her and tell her don't be upset. She needed to be strong and survive the Arena; for her family; for her home; and for him.

"May the odds ever be in your favor my Isis," he whispered before closing his eyes.

**His mother isn't blind! She knows her son has it bad! :P Next up the Games begin...Just to warn everyone Ailith won't be kind to her foes...**


	11. Descent

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p><em>The morning of the Games….<em>

Ailith was wide awake. She woke up before the alarm could rip her apart from what little rest she acquired. The Games didn't start until 10 am to accommodate for the late risers in the Capitol. She snorted at their lack of responsibility and the manner they value such grandeur in fashion, food, and sense of self being. She glanced down at her hands and examined the calluses that stubbornly refused to be erased by the efforts of the design team. Ailith had seen and felt the hands of Caesar during her interview and realized they were soft and smooth like the finest silk. His eyes had not been worn or haggard from little to no sleep which had occurred for Ailith on regular intervals.

Sighing, she leapt from the bed and headed for the shower. She figured if she didn't make it at least one last time in the embracing jets of steam and water would be deserved. Ailith wondered what the Arena would be this time. Would it be a desert? Would it be a swamp? Or would it be a wasteland? One thing she was certain of was it wouldn't be cold tundra for many of the Tributes froze to death in that Arena. Ailith hoped for a woodland or mountain or canyon where she could feel the most comfortable and able to utilize what she learned. The Cornucopia was the starting point where they would wait for the gong. Ailith knew it was where many Tributes were killed in the frenzy to get the packs laid out like bait. She wasn't going to be deterred by the bloodshed or other Tributes.

Ailith inhaled the lavender scented scrub but it did little to soothe her nerves. Despite her training and coming from District 2, Ailith was agitated. Part of her distress was from what loomed over the horizon and the other was the possibility of never seeing her blue eyed admirer again. She found herself feeling the latter was worse. His kiss had been sweet and soft setting her body on fire. Ailith was hungering for more of his touch after he quickly departed and suspected that was partly why she didn't sleep so well.

"Ailith!" Her designer, Callista, shouted as she charged through the door.

Ailith sighed and stepped on the mat allowing the sharp rush of air to cover her body from head to toe.

"Ailith we need to go," Callista hastily wrapped her naked body in a shift then led her towards the roof. Within seconds the hovercraft materialized above them. Ailith looked up as the ladder descended towards her and Calla. She clung to the rungs and felt the invisible force pulling her up and into the craft.

"Please remain still."

The man barked as he approached. Ailith noticed he was dressed in a white lab coat and held a syringe in his hand. She remained motionless as the needle tore into her arm and remained embedded in her flesh for several moments.

"This will track your vitals and every move you make."

Ailith examined the growing red mark in her arm just as Callista was pulled up. The Avox servant, who was a boy of about 13, led them towards the room where breakfast awaited them both.

"You should eat Ailith," Calla gently insisted.

"It's hard," Ailith shoved the food around. "My stomach is twisting and turning into knots."

"That's understandable," Callista was sympathetic. "But you need your strength."

Ailith shrugged and forced the potatoes in her mouth. The perfectly cut squares were shoved around her teeth and tongue before she finally forced them down her throat. Though she was a warrior, Ailith knew even the strongest warriors held a thread of uncertainty before going into battle.

* * *

><p>"Seneca you're up very early." His mother noted the time as she spied her son perched in the kitchen. He was eating breakfast alone at the smaller table which was reserved for informal occasions.<p>

"I'm too excited to sleep any longer."

His mother couldn't find herself to tell her son about what was discussed last night. If Ailith was to win the Games she could be forced into what she called the Servitude. She had a feeling it was a high possibility with the way the crowd reacted to her commanding presence and desirable features. There had been a few whispers from various citizens about what they would like to do with her behind the doors of their estates. But why should she worry about a Tribute? Ailith could just as easily be killed. But then she looked at her son's bright shining eyes and realized that was why she couldn't be indifferent towards the flaxen haired girl.

"The Games won't be for almost 4 hours."

"I know that but I couldn't stay in bed and toss and turn."

She smiled at him then joined him at the table. Seneca had not been so energetic since the start of the week. Sure he was thrilled about studying to be a Gamemaker but the moment Ailith graced the street Seneca had a certain spring in his step. Perhaps it was best to let him be and have this time to himself. But it would break her heart if he was to witness Ailith fall for her fear was to see Seneca collapse.

* * *

><p>"I didn't choose the attire." Callista sighed as she assisted Ailith in her clothes. Ailith knew the Gamemakers decided everything where the Games were concerned. The socks were tight but warm as were the pants and olive shirt that hugged her form. The boots were a perfect fit allowing her legs and feet to move with smooth fluid motions.<p>

"It's perfect."

Euna slipped the jacket over her shoulders then zipped her up. "This will help you stay dry and warm during the nights. Knowing the Gamemakers they will throw extreme elements in the Arena."

Ailith nodded and sat down on the couch and waited. She couldn't see out the windows as they had been blacked out to prevent revealing the Arena. She reclined back in the couch and closed her eyes as the hovercraft started the approach towards the Arena.

* * *

><p>The Careers called it the Launch Pad. The others called it the Stockyard.<p>

Ailith knew it would only been used by her and her alone for all the Arenas were declared national historic sites and retired to the level of tourist attraction for the Capitol citizens. Everything was new and crisp as she and Euna walked the corridor to the final stop before the carnage. Ailith couldn't force another bite down her throat was battling to keep what she had successfully downed from coming back up.

_I'm a warrior! I will do what is needed to survive!_

The steel resolve returned as her spine went rigid and head lifted as Ailith awaited her fate.

"Do what you have to to survive," Callista repeated Brutus's words.

"I will also use my environment to my advantage and my enemies' weaknesses to my advantage."

Callista smiled as Ailith cracked one of her own. Despite the strange dress and manner her designer possessed, Ailith actually liked Callista. Her skin was a faded pink that reminded her of a fading summer sunset with a few sparkles embedded at the corners of her eyes. Her hair was jet black with mauve streaks woven in between. She had on a matching dress that had puffy sleeves at the shoulders then tapered down over her arms before wrapping around her middle finger with a delicate loop of silk. Her feet were dressed in posh glittery heels that had two straps around the top of her feet.

"It's time."

The plastic tube captured Ailith separating her from Callista. This was it. Ailith would be on her own, depending on her wits, training and instinct to survive. Callista smiled through her growing tears as she followed Ailith being lifted up and through the dark tube.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the 59__th__ Hunger Games begin!"_

Ailith took a deep breath before the rush of fresh air slammed her face with the familiar scents of pine, oak, and fresh cut hay. The ground parted above her as sunlight flooded the tube vanquishing the dark from sight. Her heart raced as she wearily eyed the other tributes who were sizing the petite tribute from District 2. Callen was diagonal to her and knew she was going to fight for that pack. He had spotted his own pack a few feet away. The Cornucopia stood to her right while the packs and other items of temptation and survival led from its mouth. A sharp glint caught her eye and led her vision to the weapon tied to the black pack with the number 2 on it.

She didn't have to guess who that was for. She licked her lips and curled then uncurled her fingers against her palms as the final moments ticked down.

_25…24…23…22…21…20…_

Her pulse was beating in sync with the voice descending to zero. Ailith blinked and stayed focused on the pack. Her thighs shook and palms turned sweaty as adrenaline flooded her veins, readying her for what was to come. She was prepared to break bone, slash through flesh and skin to retrieve her prize knowing the risks of injury to her body. Some of the lesser tributes would take off, afraid to fight the Careers. The other would stay and fight, many being slaughtered within the first few minutes. That was the strategy of the Careers: Take out as many of the others then grab the packs and supplies then hunt the others down like a vicious pack of wolves until only they were left.

Ailith looked over her foes one final time deducing which ones she had the better odds of eliminating on her own. She studied their faces and observed fear, intimidation, grief, and aggression. No matter how they projected themselves now, the other tributes knew Careers like Ailith had the power strength and cunning to outwit and outlast them.

_9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

The gong boomed across the air.

**Filler chapter I know...But the carnage will begin next chapter! **


	12. Carnage

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Seneca watched with eyes wide as Ailith darted for the pack. Her feet seemed to sweep across the open plains as she swooped down snatching the bag with ease.<p>

"She did it!"

His elation was short lived. The tribute from District 5 was closing in on her as she made a sharp right back towards the Cornucopia.

"Ailith behind you!" He screamed at the TV forgetting for a brief moment where he was. His heart crashed against his chest as he was helpless sitting on the couch in the safety of his home.

"No…." he whispered with horror as the larger boy fisted Ailith's hair then snapped her back against the unforgiving ground.

* * *

><p>Ailith hissed at the sensation of her hair being ripped from her scalp as sharp jolts of pain shot through her head and neck. The boy from District 5 held a large rock in his hand poised to smash the side of her head in. His fingers were curled around the rough porous surface like talons on a raptor. She could see the fear wavering in his wide grey eyes which presented her with opportunity. Ailith felt her fingers curled around the solid handle of the blade remembering she had started pulling it from the pack when she was attacked from behind. Instinct assumed control as her elbow snapped forward slashing the boy's Achilles heels.<p>

The boy howled in pain and dropped to his knees as he couldn't run and crawled with futility. Ailith reached down and fisted his bright blonde hair exposing his throat. The double sided blade gleamed in the light showing off the elongated curved blades that hooked at the tips. The inner sides were serrated with finite teeth to saw flesh and skin. The tips could hook into any limb or part of a human body preventing the poor soul from fleeing.

The camera zoomed in as Ailith mercilessly ran her blade against the boy's throat releasing a rush of crimson from its fleshy prison. He made a gurgled sound as Ailith unceremoniously released the dying boy to the ground and went after the closest tribute. The soil turned dark as it absorbed the blood of the dead. The tribute from District 7 was caught in a struggle with the tribute from District 9 for a pack located near the mouth of the Cornucopia. She spotted Callen taking down the girl from District 10 with his bare fists. The girl didn't stand a chance. Her screams of pain and suffering were indifferent to Ailith as she blocked it out and remained trained on her prey.

Ailith charged towards the pair with a gleam in her eye and blade still dripping with the blood of her victim. She lunged with blade stretched out and felt the deceivingly gentle resistance as the hooked point lodged itself beneath skin muscle and fat. Momentum was on her side as one foot pivoted both her and her hapless victim to the ground. Ailith's feet went straight into the air as her upper torso planted on the stunned boy. The thick sticky warmth seeped between her fingers as her hand slipped and slid against the handle of her blade. Blood splattered into a thick mess on her face and in her hair giving it a hauntingly beautiful tinge of red to her tresses. Her heart thundered loudly as the adrenaline propelled her arm to drag down and diagonally. The boy couldn't scream as blood flooded his airway preventing him from crying out as his life continued to literally bleed from his chest and stomach. She watched as his eyes glazed over before the arrival of death froze his stare with the wide petrified look that had glared accusingly at her. Ailith shook it off knowing the other tributes had taken off for safety; well rather the ones who didn't stay and fight.

With one knee she easily rose over her second victim and clutched the bag like it belonged to her. Ailith didn't dare look into the contents and raced on for the other supplies scattered around her. Callen had taken care of the District 7 tribute and was wiping his hands on her soiled shirt.

* * *

><p>Seneca felt his heart in his throat while the bookie that had been called in happily updated the black book he brought with him. His parents' friends and their family were gathered around him cheering on the girl from District 2.<p>

_"She's so brutal!"_

_ "I swear she actually reveled in ripping those two apart!"_

_ "My what a show! Bravo Ailith!"_

Drink and food continued to appear along the wall with everyone hovering over the offerings while keeping one eye on the TV. Seneca watched as Ailith scavenged through the supplies along with her partner, Callen, and the tributes from Districts 1 and 4.

_"I saw three head towards the woods!"_

He heard Callen hollering as he straddled the cooling body of the girl. Ailith merely nodded and stuffed what she could in the packs before helping the others follow suit. The other four tributes weren't as smeared in blood as Ailith was but then again she didn't care. Hints of copper and tin teased her sense of smell and coated her lips in a thin cover. Her eyes were fixed on the direction of the woods knowing the lesser ones would scatter like roaches in the light.

_"We wait till nightfall! There has to be at least one or two foolish enough to start a fire."_

_ "It's settled then."_

Seneca watched Ailith leading Callen and the other four into the woods where their quarry had fled. He couldn't but help to admire how she battled hard and bravely at the Cornucopia. The dangerous expression that dominated her penetrating ice rings was beautiful as it was menacing. Seneca could feel them drawing him in through the screen as he sat there spellbound. Soon the trance was broken by the cannons sounding off announcing the deaths of the tributes. He counted 12 cannon shots in all leaving 12 to fight. The cameras went to the other tributes who were fleeing for their lives. He wanted to partake in the food and drink but feared missing a moment of Ailith.

"Seneca," his father passed a large platter of various foods then a large glass of a light alcoholic drink. It wasn't enough to get the younger Crane inebriated but enough to get in the mood of the Games. "I see your favorite tribute is quite the brutal one."

"She did what she had to Father."

_She promised me she would be Victor….._

Though Ailith had not said it outright, Seneca had read it in her eyes that day in the Training Center. She didn't have to convey it with words. Seneca silently hoped the Games wouldn't be too lengthy as it would only mean waiting longer.

* * *

><p>Ailith and the others walked heel to toe which was a trick taught by Delinda from District 4. She would use it to sneak up on creatures along the shore when hunting in the warmer months. It worked for soon they came upon an injured tribute gasping for air. Delinda swooped in and with a flick of her hands snapped the neck of the girl. The cannon fired overhead and the pack hurried away as the hovercraft appeared to claim the body below.<p>

_"We need to find a suitable area to set up base and regroup before going after the others."_

* * *

><p>Seneca watched as Ailith cleaned her weapon in the stream followed by her face neck and hands. Her natural leadership abilities were winning the rest over as they worked together to created a base camp then assessing their supplies. He could see it was growing dark outside and slowly getting dimmer in the arena. The anthem started playing as the day's fatalities were announced. He relaxed into the couch permitting a breath of relief as his blue eyed goddess had made it.<p>

* * *

><p>Ailith and the others looked up to see the images of the fallen careening across the sky. In total there were 13 tributes that were dead by the end of day one. She finished building a shelter from the materials in one of the packs. It didn't hurt she would play with her brother when they were growing up and build little hideouts from whatever they could get their hands on. They stashed their packs and supplies inside leaving room in case the elements were changed on the whim of the Gamemakers.<p>

She found herself thinking of her dark haired admirer knowing he was watching from the security of his home somewhere in the Capitol. Was he happy she had made it? What had he thought of her slayings earlier in the beginning? He had appeared so genuine his empathy for her which made Ailith smile to herself. A part of her desperately hoped to be the Victor and revel in the arms of the handsome boy. Perhaps then she would remember to ask his name. Ailith knew his uncle was the Head Gamemaker which made him a Crane. She wasn't familiar with the individual members but was determined to know the boy who she couldn't shake from her thoughts.

Ailith knew the cameras were on them as they prepared to go hunting for the others but the smile didn't falter as she, Delinda, Callen, and Star, the girl from District 1, hiked into the brush. Star led the way this time tracking the signs of any tributes that may have come through.

* * *

><p>Seneca had caught the deceptively sweet sight and felt his heart skip a beat. He wished to know what she was thinking to cause the bright moment in an otherwise ominous setting. Everyone in the room was preoccupied with wagering and feasting they didn't see the subtle motion of his fingers going to his lips then stretching out to the screen. It was the closest thing he would get in lieu of the full pouty lips he had been rewarded with a few days before.<p>

"May the odds be ever in your favor, my Isis…."

**She's brutal isn't she? Well Seneca didn't seem to care about that ;)**


	13. Delude

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Wow….I didn't not expect to see the alerts and reviews that I found awaiting me in my inbox this morning! You guys keep me motivated to continue Seneca and Ailith's story! Yes Ailith is strong willed! All my female OC's are strong and but have human flaws just like all of us do. And yes Seneca is like a mini Gamemaker but then again all the Capitol citizens view this as entertainment, an annual event they look forward to…Kind of like March Madness. You start out with the selection process, the interviews and then the elimination or Games themselves until only one remains. People gorge on alcohol and food while wagering on the teams they wish to see advance and hopefully win it all. Except in March Madness no one gets killed only sent packing back home ;)

Okay enough of the analogy to basketball and on with the bloodbath!

And again thank you everyone for the support and welcome new readers/reviewers! I hope to continue keeping up the good work! And yes there will be elements of the movie mingled in with the book verse here as I think it will be critical for these two!

* * *

><p><em>The hunt continues…..<em>

Seneca watched as Ailith and the one named Delinda rigged several snares with rope that was masked with vines and leaves. Her fingers were fluid and methodical as the knots were secured then concealed. Delinda was spreading the pine needles and leaves around to make it look natural or what would appear to be natural. It was near a cool clear spring; a source of water that any tribute couldn't and wouldn't dare to pass up. And it was this theory the Careers were gambling on.

He hadn't slept much the night before as the festivities were raging on in the Crane manor. But then again he didn't want to sleep and take the chance of missing something exciting. So far Ailith and the others had set up shelter around what was a structure modeled after the ruins of long forgotten city in North America. It would provide protection and shelter while providing them a means to scan the surrounding woods for tributes. The Cornucopia was a short distance away.

One of the tributes had been left behind to watch the supplies while the others went to lay traps and hopefully take out a few more competitors. The sun had now set over the Arena causing Star to don the night vision glasses she retrieved from one of the packs. Ahead she saw something and halted dead in her tracks with the others stopping short as well.

_"There….I see a fire or light…."_

Seneca saw the blade shimmering in moonlight having been cleaned off earlier in the day. He knew it was Ailith.

_"Delinda and Star go around and circle back so they can't run. If they do…."_

Seneca caught the wicked grins dancing upon the girls' faces as they slithered away through the brush.

_"What about me? What do I get?"_

_ "Straight ahead."_

_Ailith decided to take off to the right leaving her district partner the opening for the kill. As she circled around with eyes trained on the growing glow ahead. Suddenly a snap cracked the air followed by a long whoosh then gurgled anguished cries._

_"Damn it!"_

_She growled and rushed towards the commotion forgetting about their target. Callen was already on site as Ailith and Delinda approached the clearing. It seemed they had underestimated the tribute for Star had fallen victim to a trap of his own. Several sharp stakes had been rigged with wire and rope to impale anyone who was unfortunate enough to step on hidden rope. The cannon fired alerting the remaining four Careers that the hovercraft would be arriving at any moment._

_"Grab the glasses; we continue on."_

_Delinda snatched the glasses off the dead girl and seated them on her own face._

_"There! He left a trail!"_

The cameras focused on the soft soil as it had betrayed the escape route of their quarry. Callen grabbed a stick from the fire as they headed back out. His face was contorted in anger and rage at the thought of the pack being outsmarted by a measly boy.

Now 10 remained.

Seneca wondered what his uncle and the other Gamemakers were conspiring in the Control Room. He knew something was bound to be sprung or launched if the Games were seen as dragging or boring. The rumble of thunder answered his silent thoughts.

The rain pelted the foursome in stinging needlelike sheets killing the torch Callen brought along. The tracks were quickly erased as water filled the perfect imprints then promptly washed each one away compacting the already growing frustrations within the group.

_Ailith shivered so hard her teeth were chattering like bones rattling together. Her jacket had a tear along the lower back from the struggle with the boy from District 5. A bruise was forming where her back had landed hard against the jagged stone but said nothing to the others. The dull ache had been growing stronger with each passing hour but time was lost in the Arena. She didn't know if the rest of Panem was aware of her injury but she wasn't about to point it out for all to take notice. Ailith couldn't show weakness, not even with her allies as once the others were eliminated they would turn on each other._

_Overhead another cannon boomed which was followed by the image of another tribute from a lesser district with the anthem booming in the background._

Now there were 9 in the Arena.

Seneca felt empathy for Ailith as she trudged through the thickening mud and unrelenting deluge. Her hair was plastered against her face and forehead but remained tied up in a bun. He couldn't help but ponder how long his uncle and the other Gamemakers would keep them like that. It was obvious the rain meant to make the thrill of the hunt even greater as the prey now had a small window to evade the predators.

_"We're not going to find him in this! We need to head back to base camp!"_

_ "And just where might that be Callen? The Gamemakers have erased our trail back."_

_Ailith was frustrated with her partner who seemed to forget they had been turned around, were in the dark, and it was raining profusely._

_"We need to find somewhere higher and rest. The other tributes won't be stupid enough to come after us."_

_ "Delinda's right; we need to stop."_

Seneca smiled as he heard Ailith defend her ally. Her voice carried authority and demanded the others listen when she spoke. Behind him the bookie was furiously updating the odds on the remaining tributes. The shouting and cheering mingled freely with laughter and elation as money was changing hands. He bit down on his lower lip and kept his eyes on the screen. Hopefully her mentor, Brutus, was smart enough to get some sponsors to send something useful. Perhaps they could send a tarp or rain poncho to keep what little parts of her body dry.

He could only watch as the Careers used the flashlights they had stashed in their packs to illuminate their path. They continued in silence until a covering of pine trees offered a semidry area for them to seek refuge.

_"I'm hungry."_

_ "Well then eat something from your pack, Callen."_

_Ailith wasn't hungry but she was thirsty. The bottle nestled in the pack she brought was empty but water was all around them, falling from the skies above. She shot out a hand and heard the fat drops splatter against the metallic interior of her bottle. She wasn't expecting to have to forage for water but luckily the rain had answered that problem. Her ears picked up the bickering between Delinda and Callen over what they should do next._

_"We need to rest, that's what."_

_Ailith drew the hood over her head and pulled the drawstrings tight. Her pack was her pillow and the ground her bed. Her eyes drew shut as the rain hammered away against her side. She dared to let her mind wander for a few moments and they drifted towards her admirer. Ailith felt the pain in her back and biting cold fading away with the increasing thoughts of him. Why was she always thinking of him like this? Perhaps it was because he had been so up front and open in the tunnel by professing his admiration for her? Perhaps it had been that moment when they shared a brief but intense kiss? Or maybe it was those sweet blue diamonds that sparkled when he had been with her?_

_I would love to see those beautiful rings again….I have to win! I have to win for my family, my district, and him!_

As she lay there in the rain and cold, Ailith vowed to be the Victor. She knew in order to outsmart and outlive the remaining 8, some decisions were in order. Ailith hoped Delinda and Callen would fall to other tributes saving her the task of elimination. Star's death served as a wakeup call for Ailith as the others may prove to be a challenge after all.

Seneca stretched out on the couch then yawned loudly. It was clear the Gamemakers were going to let them have a moment of rest so he allowed his own body to relax. He smiled to himself and dreamed about that dance she promised him.

**Finally saw the movie today and I'll let you all in on a little spoiler: Seneca will suffer more than just what happened to him in the film...Also I have some other things that will be coming Ailith's way in the Arena :) But fear not as there will be Seneca/Ailith fluff after the Games I promise!**

**And I posted a poll asking if a companion piece about Finnick and Ailith should be done...**


	14. Cornucopia of Fire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

This is where Ailith begins to show why she's a crowd favorite and wins Seneca over even more as he continues to watch her fight for survival…

_Day 3 of the Games…._

Two more tributes had been killed since the rains abated. The Careers listened as the cannon sounded twice: once as the skies lifted then in the late afternoon. It appeared that some of the tributes had found each other and saved them the work.

Now 7 remained.

Seneca watched as Claudius and Caesar gave their commentary about the latest kills noting that five Careers were left. The odds were getting higher as the Capitol citizens eagerly wagered with a fevered frenzy. He noticed the odds were stacking in the favor of Ailith and Delinda, the girl from District 4. Callen wasn't too far behind leaving the others with less than favorable odds. He knew when there were six tributes left the invitation for the Feast would be announced. Ailith and the others were continuing their trek across the Arena, unaware they were nearly on top of another tribute. She was hidden in the crags, shivering but determined to stay alive. The tribute had heard the hoots of Callen as the Careers neared and froze like a petrified deer.

The young Crane noticed how sullen and quiet Ailith had been since awakening. He wondered why she suddenly shifted in persona as a few days before she had been vicious and merciless but now merely seemed to be observant. But he quickly remembered something that occurred between Callen and Delinda the night before.

As Ailith was bundled up against a rock, Callen and Delinda had been whispering in hushed tones.

_"I say we take her out by slashing her throat right now."_

_ "No, we need her to find the others then take down the two back at camp."_

_ "You're right. We'll kill her before the Feast and take what's for her."_

_ "Then it's settled."_

Callen mocked Ailith's words as he and his coconspirator grinned at their deceit. They and the audience didn't know that Ailith had heard them but pretended to be asleep.

"They're going to kill her," Seneca felt sick for he too didn't realize Ailith was aware of their scheme. Her mind twisted and churned with ideas on how to eliminate her allies. Perhaps when they slept she could cut their throats and watch them bleed like dirty pigs. Or she could turn their weapons on them.

_If they want blood, they'll get blood….._

Ailith remembered Brutus telling her that some of the Careers were arrogant and let their guard down around their supposed allies in earlier Games and her readings from the _Art of War. _She decided to use the elements in her favor and looked out for anything of use. The Gamemakers had not launched any surprises yet and Ailith wondered what they would throw in their direction. She was distracted by the sounds or rather lack thereof while Callen and Delinda laughed and carried on ahead of her. They didn't notice the change in their comrade but then again did they really care?

Her hands clutched around the blade so tight her knuckles brightened until they were white as snow. She wanted to tear into their bodies but knew patience and thought were hers. Ailith had paid attention in the Academy and honed in her mental capability where others focused on strength. She was thankful for Brutus though he was like a rabid bear in the Arena. His hands were stained when the Games had ended and it took several scrubbings to remove the blood.

"There she is!"

Callen charged after the startled girl through the winding stream with Delinda on her heels. Ailith caught up, pretending to be part of the pack as they hunted the girl down with precision and speed. Callen drew his short sword and swung it with one controlled swipe, cleanly separating the head and body.

"We got her!"

Delinda shrieked excitedly as the dead girl's head rolled around in the needles and leaves coming to stop with the eyes wide in fright and staring up towards the sky. Blood gushed from the stump that was the neck and turned the once pristine stream red. The cannon boomed and now 6 remained.

Seneca grinned as Ailith was still alive. Now five Careers remained and one tribute from District 8. Now the fun was about to begin. The Careers would turn on one another with displays of brutality and violence until one remained. The crowd would get their money's worth that was for certain.

"Time to head back and wait for our little friend from District 8."

Ailith flashed a wicked grin and maintained her charade. Callen and Delinda had their fun and now it would be time for Ailith to play.

_Day 4_

The sun broke over the horizon as the remaining Careers huddled together in the camp. Ailith chose to be on the edge with back facing the ruins and blade concealed in her hand. She knew Delinda and Callen would make their move as they were back in the camp and the Feast was approaching. Ailith knew the others were still asleep as their breathing was deep and slow. With eyes focused for signs of movement, she lightly propelled herself upright and sprinted for the Cornucopia. Several weapons were left inside and Ailith knew what she wanted.

Seneca was on the floor, on edge as Ailith prepared to ignite the bloodbath. Her hands lifted the crossbow and arrows from their resting place and into her waiting arms. The tribute from District 8 was still out there which was what Ailith needed. He watched her lay down in the tall grass concealing her as she prepared to strike. Her eyes were trained on Delinda's district partner who was facing her. His chest was open and inviting as the crossbow made a quiet snap followed by a short gasp. He never woke up.

"Well done Ailith," he whispered. Ailith heard the cannon boom and raced for the ruins as the others began to awaken.

"He's dead!"

"Where's Ailith?"

"She killed him! The bitch killed him!"

The tributes scattered and secured weapons, angered over Ailith's about face. Delinda and Callen screamed and hollered taunts about cutting her intestines out while making her watch and about breaking every bone before slicing off her skin.

Seneca heard the bookies hollering as the group behind him wailed and carried on. They were cheering Ailith on as she was shown racing through the woods.

"Come on Ailith," he whispered in desperation. "You can do this. You can win this!"

Ailith took her lead in the stream where the girl had been decapitated. Water soaked through her boots as she splashed loudly through the brook. Ailith had a decent start on the others but knowing Delinda and Callen they wouldn't rest until she was dead.

"Come and get me," she snarled. Ahead someone burst from the rocks and sprinted with desperation in every step.

"There you are," she spied the last non Career tribute. The crossbow held another arrow ready to go but Ailith knew that would require her to stop and stopping was a luxury she couldn't afford. The boy was thundering through the woods but his gait started to lighten as he grew tired. Ailith ripped her blade from her belt and lunged towards the boy. His death was fast as the life giving blood poured from the large deep gash across his throat. Ailith didn't stop as the cannon boomed.

Her feet carried her back around through the woods. She set several snares and traps to buy her more time knowing they would slow the others down. It was too bad she didn't know how to reactivate the landmines or else she would've rigged them around the Cornucopia to destroy the weapons inside. But she had another idea.

The Cornucopia was silent.

Ailith scanned the looming plain for any sign of the others. She had not heard any cannon fire so the others were still alive. With caution and trepidation, Ailith crept to the mouth of the Cornucopia. The weapons were still inside minus a few that had been grabbed in haste. A few cases of supplies stayed behind and Ailith hurriedly tore through them. She spotted food in them and stuffed her pack with everything she could. But she didn't find matches.

"Damn it," she cursed beneath her breath. Just then a silver parachute landed at the mouth catching Ailith's attention. Her hands ripped the canister open to give up its gift: matches and a small canister of what looked like something flammable.

_Put on a good show_

_ -B_

Ailith mouthed thank you to Brutus as she splashed the weapons with half of the contents. She stashed the rest for later then lit the match and tossed it into the mouth. Ailith held an arm to her face as the licking heat of the flames engulfed the weapons inside. Her skin screamed in pain as the twisted ribbons of orange red and blue climbed towards the top of the Arena threatening to take down the entire forest. Ailith knew the Gamemakers wouldn't let the flames gain control of the Arena and retreated to the safety of the ruins.

**Next update soon...The final four...**


	15. Feral

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Ailith could hear the anguished screams of the others as she laid flat on the highest part of the ruins. The crossbow rested comfortably to her right while her blade was nestled in her belt. Now the only weapons left where what each tribute possessed.<p>

_"We're gonna gut you alive Ailith!"_

_ "You're gonna wish for death before we're finished with you!"_

The thick clouds of black smoke camouflaged Ailith from the others but it was turning harder to breathe. She was going to have to move but moving meant alerting them to her location. Her fingers smothered her nose with the top of her shirt in a weak effort to filter the air. Her eyes burned then began to water but still she refused to budge. Ailith closed her eyes and listened to the others as they continued taunting her from the camp.

Seneca was angered. He knew Ailith was trapped and hoped his uncle would do something to help her. Perhaps a soft breeze to flush away the smoke or a steady rain to kill the flames; something, anything that would even the playing field. The other tributes were now hacking and gasping as the smoke drifted towards them and trailed in front of Ailith instead of over her. She lifted her head up and caught the confusion growing below but held back from attacking right away. Three against one wasn't a fair fight and Delinda and Callen didn't deserve a merciful death. She wasn't sure what they would attempt but had to remain on the offensive.

Delinda and Callen were larger than her but Ailith had proven size didn't mean anything. She was counting on their reliance of strength. Callen would be foolish enough to go after her once the smoke cleared but Ailith wanted him for last. The first one would be Delinda's partner. Her lungs were overwhelmed with smoke but Ailith forced herself up onto her feet then climbed down the opposite wall out of view and down to the ground. She landed with a silent thud and gulped the first breath of fresh air.

Seneca couldn't read her face as she stood there watching the tributes choke and gasp in the curtain of soot and ash. The shadow of the stone and stairs masked any emotion that may have surfaced. He watched as she glanced upward to the tree that was nestled adjacent to the retaining wall then back at the trio then back at the tree. Suddenly Ailith had an idea.

_"She's climbing up the tree!"_

_ "What is she stupid? She'll be an easy hit!"_

Ailith laughed to herself as her upper body lifted the rest of her body up onto the lowest branch then leapt to the next branch and hoisted herself up. The arrow whizzed by ripping the cloth and flesh of her shoulder. The cut went deep causing Ailith to holler and nearly cost her her footing.

_"Do it again Panache! You nearly knocked her out of the tree! We're coming for you Ailith!"_

Ailith felt the burning radiating from her injury into the adjoining muscle and skin. But still she refused to surrender and gathered the strength to seek out the next branch.

_"Look at her! She thinks she can climb higher!"_

Ailith growled and examined the cut finding it was bleeding and soaking into her jacket and shirt. Infection was a threat and she knew if a sponsor didn't offer a lifeline she would die of infection before the other three could finish her off. She pawed through her bag and found the water that remained in the silver bottle. Ailith gritted her teeth and felt her eyes watering as the cool relief clashed harshly with the exposed flesh.

"Fuck!" She screamed and banged her head against the trunk. Seneca winced at the pained expression that twisted her features and raced off to find Brutus.

* * *

><p>Brutus was in the suite at the Training Center. Exactly where Seneca suspected he would be at.<p>

"Brutus! Brutus you have to do something! Ailith's gonna die if you don't get a sponsor to do something."

The brutish man craned his neck up and around to glare indifferently at the young Crane.

"Seneca right?" Seneca rapidly nodded his head. "Well Seneca you can go back to your mommy and daddy's house because I have it all under control."

Brutus pointed at the screen and flashed a cocky smile. "Look."

The canister floated down on a silver parachute and landed on the thin twig beside Ailith. She tore the seamless can open to see the pain killer and ointment nestled inside. Her fingers curled ferociously around the bottle as she took two hard swigs of elixir then applied the cream to her wound.

"So run along boy. I take care of my tributes as you can see. Go back to sitting at home with your kind and leave me alone!"

Brutus returned to watching the Games and ignored Seneca who was standing with hands curled into fists.

"It's no wonder you're called Brutus the Bastard."

Brutus laughed as the pet name was a new one on him. He basked in the attention he received both good and bad. Seneca wanted to tear into Brutus but knew the older man could snap his neck with little effort. But Brutus had a point: He did take care of his tributes. Ailith would heal thanks to the expensive gifts but Seneca wasn't about to feed Brutus's ego with any compliment or acknowledgement of his efforts.

Seneca stormed out and ran back home letting his anger purge with the pounding of his feet against the walkway.

* * *

><p>Ailith checked her quiver and counted two arrows. "Damn it," she muttered but two arrows could inflict serious damage if they hit the right areas of the body. Panache was getting another arrow ready as Ailith prepared her counter strike. He was standing just outside of the smoke. It was more than enough room for her.<p>

Panache drew the arrow back and gave an arrogant smirk at Ailith. Ailith was quicker and pulled the trigger.

The arrow embedded in Panache's inner thigh.

The boy collapsed dropping his bow and arrow. He rolled around while holding his leg.

_"Help! Callen! Delinda!"_

Callen and Delinda ignored their comrade's pleas and started for the edge of the foundation. Several levels of rock lifted up giving way to the flames. Three steady streams of orange and yellow made the pair drop and roll back away from their approach. Callen felt something hot and sticky then quickly realized it was the top of his hand and arm. The top two layers of flesh had been melted off leaving angry red behind. The surrounding skin was black and charred, easily peeling away at the slightest touch or disturbance.

Callen cried out as Delinda wrapped the burned limb.

_"Come on Callen! Panache is done for!"_

Ailith stayed perched on the tree as the other two tried another way to reach her.

_That's it….Just keep coming…._

She could hear Panache flopping around like a fish out of water but decided to let him suffer longer. If he attempted to remove the arrow he would more than likely bleed to death which wouldn't be such a bad thing: watching him bleed out like a filthy hog. Ailith caught the sudden about face as Delinda and Callen converged on the injured boy. One held a short sword as the other had confiscated the bow and arrow but held a knife poised to strike.

The jackals pounced and tore into the dying boy. Ailith watched as Delinda ripped her blade into the side and chest without any direction or reason while Callen thrusted his sword straight into Panache's heart. The feral screams and hoots coming from them both reached her hearing. Delinda carried on like a wild animal, ripping and hacking into her former ally. She couldn't hear the strangled gurgling that flooded his throat and mouth. Ailith could only see the blanket of crimson spreading across the chest and torso. The cannon boomed leaving the three remaining tributes.

Delinda and Callen slowly rose then spun around with faces painted bright with blood. The delirious psychotic expressions made Ailith's blood go cold. Delinda's fingers were slick with Panache's blood; tiny perfect circles of crimson were flicked from her digits and splattered across her pants.

Ailith could feel the pain fading as the ointment continued to mend broken flesh and skin. She bit into the jerky then finished off the rest of the dried fruit. Her body would need water soon and knew the remaining supplies held at least a few stocked bottles. Eventually she would have to get down and seek out water but Delinda and Callen were waiting on her to do just that. The Gamemakers already launched one of their nasty surprises upon them though she suspected it was more for show and create drama than inflict casualty.

The Gamemakers sat in the control room as Markus Crane contemplated the next move. With three tributes left the stakes were higher and the calls for a grand finale were eating away at him. The fire trap was enough to afford time for him to think of something. Last year it was a combination of lizard creatures and fire. He stared at the virtual image of the Arena as it pinged with the locations of the three tributes. Ailith had not moved from her spot in the tree as the other two were at the remaining supplies. He was going to have to give Ailith a push.

**A little Brutus/Seneca interaction! And three left...Almost near the final!**


	16. Crown of Fire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay gang! This is it!

* * *

><p>Markus Crane stood at the railing with fingers tight around the metal guard. He was down to three tributes and knew President Snow was anxiously watching for a spectacular finale. Ailith was lodged in a tree while Delinda and Callen circled below like sharks closing in on a wounded seal.<p>

"Let's brighten things up shall we?"

He looked down at the Gamemakers who pulled up the location then drew up several jagged bolts.

"We need a little more to it."

"How about a little fire to make things lively, Sir?" One of the Gamemakers hollered out.

"Perfect!" Markus sneered. "I wanna see how our wounded warrior handles a little heated pressure."

* * *

><p>Ailith looked up as the skied darkened with thick violent clouds. The first rumble made her heart quicken as a few thin streaks fanned out across the sky. Their tendrils reaching out like fingers of some demonic being or creature as Ailith started to panic. She had to get down! Callen and Delinda were still hovering around the area, grinning maliciously as they knew what the brewing turmoil above meant.<p>

* * *

><p>Markus could see her vitals had leapt and morphed from white to red as her blood pressure skyrocketed and heart hammered in her chest. But that was what the Games were all about! To watch the tributes fight against the Arena, the tributes, and their own primal fears.<p>

"Come Ailith," Seneca bounced his knees as the lightning increased in frequency and intensity. He watched with fear as a thick bolt reached down splitting the tree behind Ailith in half. Ailith screamed as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. Delinda and Callen cruelly taunted her from below as they basked in her agony.

_"Look at the little bitch cry!"_

Seneca silently cursed his uncle for this as it was turning painful to watch as Ailith struggled to find a way down. He would let his uncle know how he felt after the Games as his concern was Ailith.

_Damn you Uncle! You could've done something else!_

He found himself biting his nails as Ailith struggled to regain her composure. The shouts and cheers of those around him drowned out by the sound of his own thundering heart.

* * *

><p>Ailith clawed the sides of the thick branch while inhaling then exhaling. She wasn't going to die like this! No! Her innate fears had to be silenced!<p>

The adrenaline bled into her veins, purging the emotions of fear, trepidation and uncertainty. Her pupil grew wider as a new sensation overcame her: Determination. It was determination that got her to this point. It was determination that would be her saving grace. Her head snapped up at the camera as the wicked grin flashed in the next streak.

_"You want me? Come and get me!"_

Ailith was on her feet as Delinda and Callen closed the space around the tree.

_"We're ready for you, Sweetie! We've been ready for a long time!"_

Ailith snatched the rope from her pack and secured it around the branch then firmly around her waist. Another streak lunged by her this time hitting the ground and igniting the tall grass below. Ailith closed her eyes then glared menacingly at her enemies before letting out a wild scream and leaping off the branch. Callen and Delinda swung their weapons as Ailith sailed down towards them. They saw the crossbow poised on her arm with arrow ready. She snapped the trigger hoping her plan would work.

Callen wailed as the sharp arrowhead lodged into his shoulder. His weapon vanished in the amber waves leaving him disabled. Ailith propelled her legs granting her the momentum to twist around and return for Delinda.

The blinding flash made all three tributes yelp and shield their eyes.

Ailith heard a sharp snap followed by a strange flying sensation before her body slammed against the unforgiving ground. She landed on her side and instantly felt a numbing sensation filling every muscle fiber and nerve. Her eyes wandered down to see the crossbow smashed and the remaining arrow had stabbed her in the side. Her shirt grew wet and sticky as the gash ran deep into her flesh. Ailith growled and fisted the shaft then jerked the arrow from her body. Only the shaft retreated from her wound.

"Damn it," she snapped at herself.

Delinda spotted the downed tribute and went for her leaving Callen to wallow in pain. Ailith gasped and clutched her side with her arm as she struggled to get up. Fortunately her blade had not sliced into her other side. She reached down but found her other arm screamed loudly at her command. Lightning continued to rain down on them creating rings of fire that consumed the grass around the tributes.

"Aw, look at the helpless baby," Delinda snickered. "Once I finish you and Callen off I'll be the last girl standing. I can't wait to watch the reel where I kill you slowly."

Ailith narrowed her eyes at Delinda who had forgotten about the other weapon she held. Delinda wielded the short sword as a means to intimidate the other. The larger girl leapt through the flames and landed in a crouched position a few feet away from the fallen tribute. Ailith was unimpressed. Delinda lunged for Ailith taking her down with ease. The girls rolled around, kicking and punching one another. The glaring heat of the flames singed the hairs on their arms and threatened to melt away the very skin on their faces necks and arms. Delinda knew the sword would be cumbersome in the position she held and went for the dagger in her belt. Ailith shoved her hand up and against the other girl's face, twisting it to the side as Delinda sliced the tip of the blade into her foe's cheek. Ailith refused to scream and grunted in pain as Delinda continued to carve into her face. She could feel the energy sapping from her limbs as Delinda held greater strength from the lack of injury. But Ailith would not succumb.

As Delinda's arrogance dominated her thoughts and actions, Ailith felt her leg was free and took her chance. Her foot hooked into the back of Delinda's knee as her hips sharply bucked up and launched the larger girl over and off then onto the ground. Delinda felt the air rushing from her lungs as she was stunned by what just happened. Ailith wasted no time taking out her larger foe. The hooked tip tore into her chest, scraping the sternum and ribs as it was dragged down the center of her body. Delinda couldn't scream as blood flooded her airway allowing the quiet gurgles of death. Ailith watched the blood and intestines spill from their resting place and onto the Arena floor.

Delinda's body jerked and twitched as Ailith tore her blade from the spot the navel was once visible from. The cannon fired but Ailith had one final move for her dead foe. She took the short sword and ran it through her chest. Her anger rushed through her arms and hands then fingers and finally through the blade as Ailith let out an anguished shout. Using the sword as a support, Ailith stood and turned to Callen who was now encased in his own fiery imprisonment.

"It's just us now!" She panted hard and heavy. Her body was beyond pain as she trotted towards the edge of the ring and jumped through the curtain of orange and yellow.

* * *

><p>The crowds in the Capitol pounded their fists on the bars while others screamed for blood. It was down to the final two. A winner was about to be crowned.<p>

Seneca was planted on the floor as he watched Callen and Ailith circle around one another. Each one brandished their weapon. The flames were licking the heels of their boots as Callen lunged for Ailith. Ailith darted to the side as Callen stepped then stumbled slightly. Her fist pounded the center of his spine sending him to the ground. Ailith kicked him in the ribs but Callen caught her boot the second time and twisted her ankle. The crack and snap was followed by the rush of pain as Ailith crashed back onto her back.

* * *

><p>"Now doesn't this look familiar?" Callen hovered over her then knelt beside her. His fingers caressed her cheek where Delinda had sliced her blade and dabbed his fingers deeper into the cut.<p>

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I'll make sure your death is swift."

Ailith felt the blood flooding her left eye as the fresh trails rushed back from the cut. Her good eye followed Callen as he strolled around her, pondering the most theatrical way to end the Games. Ailith held her blade and waited. Callen was beside her head then pranced down the other side while whistling a tune from District 2. Ailith was growing enraged as he continued to taunt her and felt her upper body shooting up and slicing the heels of her partner. Blood sprayed her face as Callen collapsed finding he couldn't stand.

"YOU BITCH!" He crawled around for his blade and stabbed Ailith in the calf. Ailith hollered as he ripped into her leg nearly severing the muscle from the bone. She felt weak as the blood drained from her and into the ground.

"I win," Callen sneered.

"No," Ailith shook her head. "I win…."

Before Callen had the chance, Ailith hooked the left eye of her partner then popped the eye from its socket. Callen screeched and rolled in agony as Ailith plucked the eye from her blade. Her arm swung back across her chest then launched forward with a controlled but powerful snap leading the blade across Callen's throat.

Her body had enough strength to allow for her to see the last tribute fall at her side. The cannon boomed as Claudius's equally strong voice came over the Arena.

_"I am pleased to announce the Victor of the 59__th__ Hunger Games: Ailith Brennan! I give you the tribute of District 2!"_

The hovercraft materialized over her as the body of Callen was hauled off but a second one appeared for her. Ailith felt her vision getting blurry and felt lightheaded as her heart struggled to pump what little blood was left. The last thing she saw was the outline of several figures reaching out for her.

* * *

><p>Seneca darted from the house and down the street hoping to catch a car towards the City Circle. He knew Ailith was going to need someone to help her through the painful recovery as she had been nearly torn to shreds in the Arena.<p>

**I think my mind was a bit warped...But Ailith made it out and now these two can finally have some time! And don't forget to vote in the poll I have posted! Thanks guys for all of the support! :)**


	17. Trading Barbs

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Seneca reached the cold sterile hall thanks to the Capitol attendant who pointed the way. The elevator felt as if it was going too slow, that it was intentionally dragging on making his ride feel like torture on his panicked state. The walls felt like they were closing in around him as the ornate elevator continued climbing upward. He didn't know what to expect upon arrival. His last image of Ailith was the hovercraft arriving to take her from the Arena. Her calf had been shredded while her face was traced with cuts and scratches. She had been screaming in pain as they lifted her up and away then the cameras went to showing her picture along with the announcement of her victory in the Games.<p>

His hands were gripping the rail so tight that Seneca didn't notice his knuckles had been drained of blood. Couldn't this damned thing go any faster? He snarled in anger swearing he wouldn't get there.

Then the elevator stopped and the opulent doors quietly parted open. Seneca sprinted from the door brushing by the medical staff and other patrons.

"Ailith!" He shouted not caring who heard him or the looks he received. "Ailith!"

The rooms were vacant but the last one was occupied. Seneca halted at the impressive entrance and felt his heart drop. In the room, stretched out in a comfortable bed, was Ailith. He swallowed back the rising tears and felt his feet carrying him into the room. A woman was examining her vitals, moving her fingers effortlessly across the holographic image. She lifted her head at the presence of the boy but stayed silent and finished her task.

"She's resting," the woman tightly responded after several moments. "But you can stay."

Seneca nodded and sat alongside the bed. His hand trembled as it sought out her smaller one and found it surprisingly warm and soft despite the punishing trauma she had been put through in the Arena. Several tubes connected to the wall ran into her other arm, sending a clear liquid and a silvery liquid into her waiting veins. Ailith looked at peace as she slept in secure surroundings. Perhaps she subconsciously knew where she was and as such her mind and body finally were at ease. Her slender framed seemed smaller against the oversized pillow and bedding but then again Ailith had not eaten much during her time in the Arena. The soft amber waves were pressed behind her back and neck which made her look even more youthful than she already did. Seneca had grown accustomed to seeing her hair curled in a bun but quickly remembered the night of the parade as she rode in the chariot. A smile traced his lips at the vision of her as the goddess Isis but now the makeup was gone leaving pale skin and lips behind. But to Seneca she would always be his Isis.

"Ailith I'm here," he whispered. "And I'm not leaving you."

He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed them tightly together letting them settle as one before withdrawing and caressing her hand with the side of his face. The cuts and gashes were erased from her face and neck which was the Capitol's doing. Seneca lifted the blanket revealing the reconstructed calf. No scar or mark blemished it leaving it better than before she entered the Arena. Callen had nearly severed the muscle and bone apart during the final battle. The Capitol's resources put her back together. He replaced the soft blanket over her legs and returned his attention to her.

"I was so scared," he confessed. "I thought you wouldn't make it when Callen…"

Seneca sniffled and hiccupped, unable to finish his thoughts. Instead he resolved to continue stroking her hand and while patiently waiting for her to return to him. Every so often he kissed the inviting skin not caring if anyone who walked by saw. Seneca hoped she would awaken soon but knew she needed to rest.

"You were so brave out there. I know you were scared, at the end, when the lightning struck."

He straightened up and watched for a sign, any sign that showed she understood. Ailith remained deathly still but Seneca refused to give in or give up. He maintained his position alongside her with his fingers lightly tracing up and down her hand and wrist, hoping that maybe just maybe his gentle manipulations would quicken her revival.

* * *

><p>Seneca had fallen asleep. His neck was stiff and shoulders aching awakening him from the unexpected slumber.<p>

"Now that was cute."

Brutus was seated on the opposite side. He was looking rather comfortable in the chair while eyeing Seneca. The arrogant grin made Seneca nauseated as he instantly reached for her hand and glared daggers of his own.

"Oh lighten up Lover Boy," the older tribute snorted and rolled his eyes. "No need to get your panties in a bunch now. Seriously you Capitol types have no sense of humor. None!"

"How long have you been there?" Seneca's voice was cold as ice.

"Long enough to watch you drool on the sheet which by the way was sickeningly sweet and deeply touching."

"Don't you have other tributes to torment?"

"Ooh, the Capitol boy makes a comeback! Watch out world because Seneca's grown a pair!"

"It's no wonder you're such a prick Brutus. You have to compensate for something you're lacking."

"That's it," Brutus leapt from the chair eager to strangle the younger boy's neck. So what if he was the Head Gamemaker's nephew? No one talked to him like that!

"Brutus stop!"

Both looked to see Ailith glaring at Brutus. Seneca smiled widely as she leveled her enraged stare at her mentor.

"Ailith," Brutus fell back in his chair. He was stunned to see his tribute awake so soon and briefly forgot out Seneca being there.

"You're trading insults is enough to be heard across Panem! Both of you stop bickering….please? My head is starting to hurt."

"I'm sorry," Brutus choked out an apology. "But how are you feeling? You took a brutal beating out there."

Seneca watched the prick persona recede as the concerned mentor surfaced.

"My leg aches and my arms and legs won't move. And I'm very thirsty."

"I will find you something," Brutus offered and hurried off. Seneca narrowed his eyes at the former victor who returned the gesture in kind. He waited until the massive heathen was gone then turned to Ailith who had a questioning look waiting for him.

"Okay what is going on? Why were you two at each other's throats? Did something happen when I was in the Arena?"

Seneca sighed and held her hand lovingly within his two. "I was angered that Brutus appeared to not be getting sponsors when you needed help and I confronted him."

"That was incredibly foolish."

"We didn't fight I swear. When I was there I saw the first gift reach you."

"Brutus knows what he is doing Seneca," Ailith affirmed in an even tone. "He made sure I got what I needed."

"I am sorry." He expected her to yell or shout but what came next he didn't expect.

"It's in the past now," she smiled and waved off his fears. "Besides, Brutus can be a prick."

Seneca lightly laughed at this which lifted his spirits some. Ailith rested her head back against the pillow welcoming the soft confines that surrounded her weary head and neck. She had to remind herself the Games were done and she had been the Victor. That it wasn't a dream or cruel illusion from a tracker jacker sting or delirium set in by infection or illness. Seneca was real. Her room was real. And the water Brutus returned with was real.

Ailith licked her parched lips as Seneca slowly tipped the cup to let her take the water as her mouth would allow. The crisp offering soothing the irritation in her throat and mouth.

"Thank you," she looked at both.

"I know this is soon Ailith but we need to talk about the interview with Caesar and the party at President Snow's manor."

Ailith felt her head beginning to spin at mention of the after Games events. It felt as if she had just been done enduring a brutal training session and now he wanted to talk about this?

"Callista picked your dress out for you when you interview and when you attend the party. Now at the party everyone's going to clamor and mob you but it's expected. Just smile and play along and eventually they'll move on. Most are there to gorge on the food and drink anyways."

"Right," Ailith sighed.

"There's also the Victor Crowning which happens after the interview. You'll be fine Ailith."

"Of course," she could feel her eyes growing heavy and let out a wide slow yawn. "Thanks Brutus…."

"We'll talk later," Brutus watched as she slipped back under the spell of slumber.

"You're not a bad guy," Seneca spoke up. "You really did make sure she was taken care of."

"Yeah," Brutus shrugged. "It's what a mentor does. When Ailith mentors she will do the same thing."

"No, it's not that," Seneca shook his head.

"Then what Capitol Boy?"

"Nothing," Seneca dismissed his thoughts.

"Ailith fought hard out there. She was tough and battled hard. The citizens love her and the idea of a girl so young to win the Games. It makes for great storytelling."

Brutus caught the subtle but sweet gesture of Seneca's hands stroking her cheek and hand.

"But then again I can see I wasn't the only one who made sure she was taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Seneca raised an eyebrow.

"I saw the blade Ailith got in the Cornucopia. It was of very fine craftsmanship and design. It was evenly balanced and handled well."

"Oh," Seneca could only gather the single word.

"I may be a prick as some put it but I'm not stupid Seneca. Right now I can see it."

"See what Brutus?" Exactly where was he going with this conversation?

"You genuinely care for Ailith. Of all the years I have been mentoring tributes I have never had anyone challenge me the way you did." He lightly chuckled. "I must confess you got my attention."

Seneca narrowed his eyes wondering if Brutus was going to say anything about his feelings for Ailith. His parents knew but they weren't one to dispel secrets, especially their son's growing crush on a certain tribute.

"But it is none of my business how she feels about you. I'm not a gossip queen like some of those painted puppets out there." He gestured to the window indicating he was referring to the citizens outside. "But tread carefully."

Seneca simply nodded as Brutus stood and left. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be by later."

He nodded as the older man departed. Seneca was confused. Brutus was a prick but just now he showed a deeper, emotional side no one knew existed or rather few if any. But he had one thing right: Seneca deeply cared for the flaxen haired girl sleeping in the oversized hospital bed.

**Ah Brutus...Such a prick but I think he has another side too! **


	18. Confessions

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>A few days later Ailith was back in her own suite. It was strange being back after spending those long cold nights in the Arena. Her body had begun growing accustomed to the hard bark of the trees and solid frozen surfaces of the ground. She would've given herself water poisoning had it not been for Seneca and Brutus keeping her from accomplishing such. Her body was still sore but she could walk around the suite without assistance and dress and bathe herself. The coronation ceremony and interview with Caesar was the next day and Callista was beside herself with deciding on the perfect attire for her tribute.<p>

"I think deep emerald would be gorgeous on you! It brings out those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

Ailith spun around to show Brutus and Seneca what Callista gushed over. Her eyes begged the two to say yes so she could get out of the slender fitting gown.

"I think it will work," Brutus finished off his drink.

"Perfect," Seneca clapped his hands together.

Ailith mouthed the words thank you before Callista could spin around and see the boredom hanging in her eyes.

"Well it's settled then!" The stylist cheerfully sang. "Now your hair and makeup we can complete tomorrow."

Lunch was waiting on the table as Ailith joined the others. She was dressed in a simple pair of pants, a light olive shirt and slip on style shoes. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail but a few stray strands splayed across her face. Despite the wonderful aromas and colors that beckoned her, Ailith didn't feel very hungry.

"Now the interview will be first then the coronation will be tomorrow night."

Ailith nodded and took a sip of water.

"Then after that you go home until the Victory Tour."

Seneca winced at what Brutus said. She was going to be going back to District 2! She was going to be gone! After spending so much time with her, Seneca had grown accustomed to seeing her face each day.

"Seneca," Ailith was suddenly waving her hand in his face. "Seneca are you alright?"

"Yes," he nodded shortly. Brutus snickered knowing the boy was lying.

"No you're not Capitol Boy. You're sad by the idea of her going home so why don't you just stop lying to yourself and Ailith and say it."

Seneca glared at Brutus who simply shrugged but didn't let the confident grin waver.

_Smug bastard…._

"Seneca is this true?" Ailith had crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his answer.

He let out a heavy sigh then forced his head up to meet her eyes.

"Yes, it's true. I don't want you to leave."

"Why didn't you say that?" He saw the beginnings of a smile creeping up her lips.

"I didn't want to sound like I was being greedy or selfish. I don't want you to go Ailith."

"I know," she sat down beside him. "Honestly I'm scared about going back home."

"Why? You're the victor Ailith! You shouldn't be afraid."

"Because I killed Callen and I know that every time of every day I walk by his family's home they will watch me and whisper ill wills of harm or worse upon me."

"Damn it Ailith," Brutus snarled. "That's the point of the Games! There can be only one left! I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of killing a fellow tribute but it's kill or be killed in the Arena and you of all people in this room know that all too well."

"It doesn't mean I like it Brutus!"

"I beg to differ Ailith. I watched you out there in the Arena and what you say now versus what you were doing there are as different as day and night. You were an animal out there. Your eyes glowed like a feral animal's as it tore apart its prey."

"I did what I had to survive." Her voice dropped to a tiny whisper. "I know I had to stay alive but it came at a cost to 23 others. I know the other Districts hate us because we have the advantage of better food, shelter and standard of living but I cannot help feeling the way I do. Is that wrong to show emotion?"

"No," Seneca shook his head. "No, it's not. Many victors have resorted to morphling to numb their pain or turned to alcohol to drown the voices of the dead. I have seen them during the previous Games when they return to mentor. It's dismal."

"Or they just suppress such sentiments and strive to make their tributes the winners."

Brutus was on his second drink. He knew his tribute was right about the cost of winning but that was the law and authority of the Capitol. It was written in the Treason Treaty after the Dark Days that each district would contribute one boy and girl between 12-18 years of age to participate in the Games. He didn't tell Ailith of the nightmares that tormented past victors or how some retreated in the abyss of his or her mind, never to emerge again. Some were able to cope though frequent night terrors ravaged their minds and souls. It was hard to watch but Brutus had vowed to mentor his tributes to the extent of his talents and experience.

Ailith had been one of his successes. He didn't say it outright but his observations told him Seneca Crane was a main driving force in keeping her from slipping away like so many others had.

"Look I must confer with Callista about the interview and coronation," Brutus finished off the whiskey in one long gulp. "I'll be back later though for dinner."

He flashed Seneca a knowing grin before leaving the suite. Seneca was glad the man was gone as he was getting under his skin again.

"I know you don't want me to go."

Ailith was cross legged on the couch. "I want to see my parents and brother and yes the district will be thrilled they have a new victor but…."

She picked at the pieces of lint that gathered around her toes. "I don't want to leave you behind."

The solid warmth of his arms slipped around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ailith closed her eyes and snuggled against him. She wanted to stay with him but felt the tugging at her heart to return home. She did miss her family and friends but her time in the Capitol, rather time with Seneca, had awakened something else.

"You know you do get to take someone with you for the Victory Tour. It can be anyone you want."

"Really?" How had she forgotten about that! Every victor could take one guest with them for the Tour. She knew her brother couldn't be pulled out of school and she wouldn't want him to miss out on it to start with. Her parents would probably want to lavish in the fine house they are settling into and take advantage of the amenities which she couldn't blame them. Her father was the Head Peacekeeper for the district and it held a great deal of responsibility while her mother had toiled in the quarry most of her life.

"Yes."

"Then I'm taking you."

Seneca pulled back, slightly stunned by her admittance. "But what about one your parents or your brother?"

"My brother needs to stay in school," she dismissed her younger brother without a second thought. "And my parents deserve the break. They have worked hard most of their lives and the house and luxuries are something I want to give to them."

"Are you sure?"

Ailith bit her lip but let her mouth tighten into a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't. Besides Brutus and Callista, you've been one of the constant people in my life since I arrived here. You never wavered in your dedication and didn't give up hope I would make it. Besides….I don't think I could survive the train ride or seeing the faces of the fallen tributes' families without someone strong; someone to keep me going."

"You think that about me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do."

She slipped her hands along his face drawing him towards her. Their lips met halfway with Ailith pushing forward until both were sprawled out on the couch. His hands ran up her back but never dared to go beneath the soft olive cotton. He felt as if he was getting drunk on her taste, smell and vision laying there beneath her. Her fingers were racing through his hair, tousling the perfectly slick layers of raven locks. The room was silent except for the quiet sighs and moans escaping their mouths which slowly grew louder as hands became more daring and adventurous.

Both came up for air as they panted hard and painfully. Seneca looked up to see her mouth red and swollen from the battle between their mouths.

"I wanted to do that since I came back."

She was grinning like a child that was devising something mischievous but Seneca didn't care. If he was to die that day he would've died a very happy teen.

"What's going on here?" She lowered her body against his chest with her fingers running through his hair.

"What do you mean?" She frowned slightly at his question.

"This," he heaved. "You and I…."

"What do you think is going on?" She stopped playing with his hair. "What do you want? From me?"

"You," he uttered the solitary word.

"Ever since I saw you that night in the parade and watched you train I couldn't stop thinking about you, dreaming of you, and wanting you. I wouldn't do anything you didn't want to do. I would never fail you."

Her body tensed at his confession as it was apparent he was waiting to tell her this when the time was right.

"Can I tell you something?" She whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled his skin sending shivers through his body. "I thought about you in the Arena and I told myself I had to win so I could see my family again; so I could see you again."

She lowered her head and snuggled against his chest then felt the light strokes of his fingers through her hair. Ailith leaned in his touch closed her eyes as she realized this was what she wanted.

**Sorry about delay... :( Forgiveness?**


	19. Dictation

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>The interview with Caesar was nothing more than going through the motions for Ailith. She put on her brightest smile and faux enthusiasm knowing everyone in Panem was watching. The emerald gown made her appearance stunning but she didn't feel beautiful on the inside like she was on the outside. Her hair flowed freely behind her back as the subtle shades of rose and charcoal highlighted her eyes and lips but still she felt like nothing more than hollow shell. Caesar was ever the energetic man asking questions and fluffing them up with his witty charm and sense of humor.<p>

Her mind wasn't on the interview or the upcoming Victor Crowning later on that night but instead her mind was drifting a sea of thoughts or rather drifting to an island. She knew Seneca was watching from home as she played along and wowed Caesar with her insight and vivid descriptions knowing it was the citizens wanted to hear, were waiting on pins and needles for her breathless account of battle and blood. Her heart ached as she dredged up the way she killed Delinda and Callen in the final battle. Citizens couldn't stop talking about it and began to call their paladin. She wasn't comfortable with the attachment but didn't let on about her discontent.

Minutes felt like hours for her as Caesar continued barraging her with questions. The camera focused on her and it was then she could feel the millions of eyes staring down with some having passed down silent judgment on her no doubt. The families of those who fell to her were quietly cursing her for the lifetime of grieving and hurting she had bestowed upon them.

"Well my dear Ailith Brennan we have run out of time but you were outstanding! As you said before: Your small statute was indeed greatly misjudged. The odds were in your favor my dear."

"Thank you Caesar," she offered a genuine smile though it was one of relief. The cameras went dead and for the first time since leaving the Arena, Ailith felt the silence and solitude rushing in to greet her. Caesar turned to her and pressed a short but chaste kiss on her hand and smiled the bright wide grin as he congratulated her once again.

"Congratulations my dear," he was sincere in his wording. "We will see you tonight."

"Thank you," she smiled and watched the crew pack up and exit the suite.

"Well that went well," Brutus took another drink. Ailith slumped against the oversized couch thankful for everyone to be gone.

"I'm glad you concur," she rolled her eyes.

"Well we're not done yet." He poured another round for himself.

"Yes I know…..the Victor Crowning."

"That and the big party held in your honor over at President Snow's place."

Ailith just nodded and dragged herself towards her room. She wanted to alone.

She peeled away the expensive dress and kicked off the painful heels leaving a trail behind her leading towards the shower. Ailith couldn't push the buttons fast enough as the pulsating jets erased the painted features from her lips eyes and cheeks. She loathed the makeup plastered like common paint as it weighed her skin down, choking it with the suffocating layers. Her hands raced over the newly cleansed surface, elated the last traces of the Capitol were gone. It was these instances she craved the most. It was when she could be herself away from the prying eyes of the citizens.

* * *

><p>President Coriolanus Snow stood at the window watching the citizens of the Capitol carry on outside before the Victor Crowning later in the evening. This victor was different than the others as she was the youngest female to win the Games. This, along with her striking features and wild popularity with the citizens, made her something of interest for him. Already he had been bombarded with offers from the highest rungs of citizenry to make their acquaintance with the young victor immediately after the Games ended. Marius had expressed a deep desire to conquer Ailith, eager to break her spirit as he had so many others before her.<p>

Snow grinned to himself as he knew that Marius would make good on his wishes. He harbored a reputation for his sexual brutality among the victors who were unfortunate enough to be beckoned to his bed. If Ailith held any fire before, it would be eliminated after Marius got a hold of her. Yes, he decided right then and there, Ailith would become another source of pleasure for the clientele of the Capitol. Marius would be the one to shatter her will, breaking her down until she was a subservient for them. And if she refused, her family and district would bear the consequences of her disobedience.

Turning his back on the bright swarms of the materialistic masses, Snow settled down at his desk, retrieving a pen and paper along the way. First thing was first: Keep her family in the dark by fabricating a believable lie. Her father was Head Peacekeeper and he liked how order was maintained under his watch which led to Snow penning a letter pretending to be Ailith.

_Dear Family,_

_ I wanted to let you know that I will not be coming home as previous victors have as I have been requested to remain in the Capitol at the behest of the President. I cannot explain why or what it is I will be carrying out only know that this is an opportunity that I cannot pass up. My fortune and wealth from the Games will ensure your comfort for the rest of your lives so worry not about my well being as I am in a better position now. I promise to keep contact and I will see you during the Victory Tour. I love you all so very much!_

_ Love,_

_ Ailith_

Snow grinned wide as he neatly folded the paper in thirds and had it addressed and delivered to her family in District 2. Once the letter was on its way he picked up the phone and placed the call.

"Marius, this is President Coriolanus Snow. I was calling to inform you the arrangement is agreed upon."

* * *

><p>Ailith curled up on the bed not caring if her hair was still damp or skin wasn't dry. She didn't want to be at the ceremony! She wanted to be here alone away from everyone. But her victory all but sealed her role as a mentor which meant greater exposure for her in the years to come. At least the attention would be on the tributes and not so much her. But still she felt like a mockingjay trapped in a gilded cage which was disguised as the lavish suite she now resided in. Even with the additional freedoms to explore the Capitol it wasn't free enough to Ailith. There were rules and laws that restricted her from leaving to go home until it was decided for her. But then she reminded herself of the blue eyed boy, Seneca Crane.<p>

The smile crept up her face as she fondly recalled the promise of saving him not one but two dances for tonight's party. There would be food, drink, dancing and music until the sun was rising over the sky if not past such. Ailith sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax before the bright intruding lights of the Capitol were burning brightly down upon her once again. Her last thought before slipping into slumber was the hard passionate kiss shared between them on the couch.

**TBC... Thank you again everyone for your support! **


	20. Elation

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay kiddies I know that this update is so overdue that it's not even funny…..I totally hit the writer's Great Wall as I wasn't happy about how this came out the first time so I had to sit down and redo. I know a lot of you are very patient and understanding which is why I wanted to make sure this was worth the wait!

* * *

><p>Ailith was nervous all over again. Callista had once again done it with her fashion sense this time her tribute was adorned in a rich shade of emerald that had an empire style top with skirt that brushed the floor giving her an appearance of floating instead of walking. Her hair was partially restrained into a partial bun which was shimmering in crystals of pine. The crowd roared with such force her own hearing was partially deafened until Caesar gallantly strode across the stage. The instant his presence was detected the audience fell deathly quiet.<p>

She could feel her feet twinge as itch flared up between her toes. With all of Panem watching her every move, Ailith bit the inside of her cheek until it subsided.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Caesar boomed in a boisterous manner. Ailith silently swore he probably never experienced sorrow or grief for a single moment in his life.

"Tonight we are here to honor the Victor of this year's Hunger Games: Ailith Brennan!"

The crowd surged back to life hollering and applauding like rowdy spectators. Caesar waited for several moments before he wrangled control from the mob.

"Okay now folks we need to get a move on or else our lovely winner won't be able to partake in the lavish celebrations afterward. And we all know that is truly the best part of the night!"

His tone was a cross between chiding and cheerful which only made her sink a little bit deeper in the chair. The back was plush but it felt foreign against her back. Ailith wasn't intimate with such materials back home and this was actually uncomfortable against her hardened spine. She shifted subtly hoping to keep her movements from being caught on the microscopic eye of the multitude of cameras trained on her.

It was then President Coriolanus Snow marched across the stage, ever domineering in his presence as the citizens went silent once again. In his grey gloved hands was the crown all Victors were awarded and tonight was no exception. Ailith felt her heart hammering in her throat as the man with snow white hair and beard approached. He reminded her of a snake that was closing in on the mouse, ever so quietly as its prey was blissfully ignorant of the impending danger. She shivered slightly despite the warmth of the night air.

Ailith rose and bowed her head slightly as the jewel encrusted golden tiara was fitted upon the crown of her head.

"Ailith Brennan, youngest female to win the Games. The odds were truly in your favor my dear. Congratulations."

She lifted her head to meet his waiting gaze and caught a glimpse of the cold abyss that lingered in his eyes.

_He has no soul….._

Her words remained corralled in her mind as showing fear was something he thrived upon. It was fear that Snow used to keep the Citizens in control. It was a universal truth which no one spoke of in the open.

"Thank you," she forced her best smile forward. Snow turned around and raised his arms above his head as if he was about to conduct a symphony. His eyes searched for any sign of dissent which was common for a man entrenched in paranoia. But he allowed his muscles to relax as he proudly pronounced to the crowd:

"I give you the Victor of the 59th Hunger Games!"

Ailith let out a sigh of relief as the worst part was over but still she would be forced to relive the nightmare that was the Games. Her body obediently returned to the throne as the screens rolled the highlight reel of her shining moments in the Arena. Her face was stone but inside she was crying.

* * *

><p>Seneca watched from his home as Ailith sat somberly in the chair. He knew she was breaking down inside as every kill she made was looped across Panem. Not all Tributes were proud of their position as it meant 23 others fell in the Arena. He had seen a few lose the threads of sanity and humanity as the horrors surfaced, tormenting them with the ghosts of the fallen. Some had turned to morphling or alcohol as their coping mechanism while others turned into recluses shunning the fame and fortune that latched onto them like chains, reminding them of their bloody sins.<p>

But the young Crane knew Ailith was stronger than that. He had seen it in her eyes as she recovered from her injuries.

"Seneca," his father called from the next room. "Are you not ready yet for the party?"

The patriarch frowned as his son had yet to change and was planted before the television.

"I'm sorry Father," he leapt from seat in such a rush it made his father chuckle. He knew his son would be seeing the token of his affections which was all he could think about the entire day.

"My son…." He sighed wistfully before finishing up with his own attire.

* * *

><p>Ailith clutched Callista's hands as the entourage arrived at Snow's palatial estate. She had heard how someone could easily get lost within the grand halls and numerous rooms if he or she wished not to be found.<p>

"Ailith sweetie, relax," her stylist patted her hands. "This is your night!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ailith felt her stomach churning, threatening to expel the day's meals.

"Breathe," Callista tenderly gripped her chin. "You're going to have a lot of fun tonight and let everyone in there fawn over you with envy and admiration. You're a star Sugar! They love you! Revel in it!"

Ailith swallowed back the dead mass in her throat then nervously nodded her head at the older woman.

"Alright," she felt her loser lip trembling as the car came to a stop. The servant opened the door and stepped back to let the Victor emerge to a swarm of photographers and onlookers on either side of the red posh carpet. Many were shouting out her name and waving their arms as some were just content in capturing the perfect image of their beloved Victor. Ailith looked to Callista who discreetly shooed her with her fingers, pushing her into the limelight.

As the throngs of faces and limbs clamored on like a herd of groupies and fans, Ailith paused and struck several poses which only drove the masses wild. They screamed and snapped away as she slowly strolled down the carpet towards the gates. Ailith spun around letting her gown flutter about her as the brilliant smile shined in the glittery light. Why not let them have their moment? Some of these men and women easily could've been her sponsors! She owed it to them to see their champion!

Her arms shot up and waved about acknowledging everyone who craved to catch a glimpse. Though these people were ignorant in what was outside the bright lights and shimmering buildings of the Capitol, their emotional displays were genuine. As she reached the double hinged gates, Ailith turned one last time and offered up one final large wave. She knew they would see her next Games when the new generation of Tributes arrived seeking her guidance and wisdom.

Seneca itched the back of his neck as his parents feasted on the smorgasbord of pastries, cakes, meats, cheeses, crackers, and other strangely colored and shaped foods. He couldn't stomach anything as he was nervous from the very top of his head to the very tips of his toes. Would she like what he was wearing? Seneca had selected a fine vest of teal and black with a jacket of midnight hanging from his shoulders. His pants were of raven shading, while his shoes shined from the multiple polishing. He wanted to be his best for the girl that he had fallen hard for. The crowd was so loud and boisterous their shrieks and cries resonated through the great hallway where guests continued to stream in like a continuous stream of humanity.

In his jacket pocket was small ring made of the purest turquoise and coral that rested on top of the finest sliver from District 1. He knew she would love it. She had to!

His heart was throbbing while his pulse raced throughout his body. He could see the end of the train growing closer and knew she was coming. Seneca received and reciprocated greetings and hugs from various friends and associates of the family but kept his gaze on the entrance before him. Was time really being so cruel as it knew he was anticipating seeing his precious Isis? It had to be! It was tormenting him as seconds trudged like hours in his mind. Time was a perception sure but his perception had been warped by his raging emotions.

His anxiety and waiting turned into a reward as the slender outline adorned in green crossed the threshold into the stately entrance. Ailith was scanning the expensive artworks and detailed sculptures that lined the walls and countless shelves. Overhead the ceiling was the sky with white clouds that seemed to come to life with musicians who were suspended within the thick puffs of snow. Their trained fingers plucked at strings and dragged bow alike along the rich tuned surfaces of teak. The sounds were more like the voices of the angels as it floated down around the guests. How were they doing it? It was so….beautiful….

"Ailith," Seneca made his move. He circumvented and darted through the groups until he came face to face with her. His heart stopped upon resting his eyes on the ethereal beauty. Her makeup was barely detectable as it assimilated perfectly into her skin. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires against the stark but gorgeous gown.

_My sweet Isis….._

"Seneca," she whispered. Her lips curled up into a sweet warm smile. "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," he stuttered. Seneca felt like a fool but Ailith ignored his agitation and clasped her hands into his. The sweaty palms pressed against her dry warm ones as the latter gently squeezed his trembling hands. Seneca felt as if he had died and gone to the afterlife and he was being greeted by the Goddess herself!

"I hoped you wouldn't," she smiled wider.

**OMG...Got this finished up pretty quick...Next up: The Dance...**

**I can only beg for forgiveness because of my tardiness! Forgiveness please?**


	21. Struggles

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**Okay I am overdue as I told myself I would have this posted last week but the stupid Muse went off the rails again! **

* * *

><p>"Seneca," she whispered. Her lips curled up into a sweet smile. "You made it."<p>

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," he stuttered. Seneca felt like a fool but Ailith ignored his agitation and clasped her hands into his. The sweaty palms pressed against her dry warm ones as the latter gently squeezed his trembling hands. Seneca felt as if he had died and gone to the afterlife and he was being greeted by the Goddess herself!

"I hoped you wouldn't," she smiled wider.

"Here," he shoved his arms forward. "I-I got you this."

Ailith looked down at the box comprised of rich burgundy then slowly lifted her gaze up to the anxious eyes of the young Crane. His hands were shaky as the weight of the box was liberated from his hold. Her fingers examined the smooth crushed velvet, taking in the simple beauty of the object beneath the tips.

"This is for me?"

"Y-Yes," he nodded shortly. His sharp blue eyes observed the touching expression that only emphasized the natural beauty's features.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He blurted. "I wanted to do this for you."

Ailith took a deep breath and caught the anxious look locked in those clear sapphire orbs. Her fingers flipped the top with a lone flick and instantaneously her breath halted in her throat. Her other hand lightly masked her stunned reaction as her mind raced to catch up with what her eyes revealed.

"It's beautiful," she was genuinely and pleasantly surprised. "Thank you…."

Seneca released his breath that had been locked within his lungs. She liked it!

"Here," he plucked the delicate ornament from its resting place and slipped it on her right ring finger.

"I-I don't know what to say Seneca. It's gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it…."

"Like it? I love it! Thank you!" She smothered him with her body not caring if everyone was watching. Seneca seized the opportunity and pressed his nose against her shoulder, inhaling the delicate scent of cinnamon vanilla. It fit Ailith like a glove. He continued committing her scent to his memory, knowing their time was precious on this night. Already other Citizens were clamoring to meet the one who outwitted, outplayed, and most importantly out lived the others. Her sponsors were the first to greet her for after all, if they had not been so generous to this angelic appearing girl she would've died for sure!

Cameras snapped unabated as Ailith stood and thanked every sponsor personally for their dedication and commitment to her. Her gratitude was genuine while the experience of the night was surreal. It was like being in a living dream. She wished her family could be here to witness this. The brief stab in her chest was instantly silenced as she refused to let her emotions overwhelm her. She had to be strong in the face of the Capitol. Ailith had to remain stoic but proud for her family.

As the newest Victor continued greeting and thanking everyone, a pair of deadly daggers stared pointedly towards her.

Marius was on his fifth round within the first hour. His body contained an extreme level of tolerance for the scorching liquid heat as years of drinking and partying had hardened his body to the excess of the Capitol.

"Enjoying yourself Marius?" President Snow approached from behind. Marius swallowed the last mouthful of alcohol then turned to face the older man.

"The night is young President Snow," he wisely chose his words. "I have yet to truly appreciate the finer things of the evening."

"Of course," Snow chuckled as though they shared some inside joke. "The finer things are always best savored in more intimate environments."

"Indeed," the younger man's sinister grin was masked behind the rim of the crystal glass as his eyes shifted back to the petite girl clad in silk and emerald.

"Everything is arranged per our agreement Marius. But remember what I said…."

Marius nodded as he knew part of the agreement with Snow was to make certain Ailith's spirit was shattered. There was no need for any Victor to develop crazy ideas of revolution or other blasphemous talk. Most were content to return home and knew the consequences of such crimes. Others had become shriveled shadows as morphling and alcohol depleted their souls. Then there were the others…..

The ones who saw the horrors of the Capitol and Games yet continued to keep the kindling of hope alive. Sure Snow could put those girls and boys to death but that would be too easy. Instead those few individuals were subdued through more effective means. The spark that ignited in Ailith Brennan's eye was one that Snow recognized though she may not have been aware of. Well, that spark had to be drowned before evolving into a raging firestorm.

The last of the adoring Citizens came and went opening up a chance for Ailith to breathe. Seneca had been patiently waiting close by watching as she assumed the role of gracious winner and making each and every man and woman feel special within the brief but meaningful exchanges shared. No one left feeling disenchanted or detached from their beloved winner which only amplified the positive charge around them and the circus like atmosphere in the manor.

"May I have this dance?" Seneca made his move. His hand was extended outward to which Ailith bowed and coyly smiled.

"Of course mystery admirer of mine," she slipped her hand within his and together they twirled around the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying the night?"

Ailith's smile partially fell but her eyes sparkled like stars as they remained tight on the floor.

"I have to admit the attention the Citizens have shown me is wonderful. I mean it's more than I had ever envisioned but they will never know the horror or rather they choose to ignore the brutality of it all."

"Don't say anymore," Seneca winced at her words. "Please Ailith….."

His hand curled tighter around her waist as he caught the pained expression cross her eyes.

"Alright," she sighed. "I won't talk about it for the rest of the night."

Seneca's lips cracked into a feeble smile as he felt a bit chagrined for asking such a thing. It was he didn't want this beautiful night to be overshadowed by the traumas of the Games.

"Thank you," he lightened up his hold around her.

Ailith felt her heart sink slightly at his desire to shut out the dirty truth. The Citizens were indoctrinated to shut out the ugly truth. Sure they thrived on the blood and death of the Games but once the show was over they returned to their blissfully ignorant lives which were dependent upon the slave like conditions and hardships the 12 Districts had thrusted upon them. Ailith would never forget the blood that coated her hands; the same ones now tenderly holding Seneca to her. The screams of the dying mingled with the screams and laughter of the attendants around her. They would follow her to her grave.

"Seneca I'm sorry," she excused herself and headed outside. She been overwhelmed with emotion and didn't want anyone to see her growing tears.

"Ailith wait," he started for the door as she sat on the stone bench in the garden. Fireworks continued showering the night sky with sparks of gold, silver, red, and blue casting her skin in unnatural shades of silver and gold. It was like she was a human chameleon sitting there on the immaculate slab of marble.

"Ailith," Seneca sat down beside her, taking her unsteady hands within his. "Ailith please don't shut me out."

"Shut you out? Why would you say or think such a thing?"

"You ran out," he exhaled.

"It's not you," she shook her head. "I'm just struggling to come to terms with everything. It all happened so fast."

"Here," he carefully wiped the tears away, mindful of her makeup. "Don't cry…..Please?"

Ailith only fell into a full blown sob at his meek request.

"You're one of the few that have been so kind to me since I got here and then I was in the Arena fighting for my life."

Seneca didn't speak and instead took her his arms.

"Damn," she pulled back dabbing at her eyes.

"What?" Seneca pulled back keeping his fingers beneath her chin. The furrowed sorrow vanished as a tiny smile emerged.

"I still owe you a second dance."

Seneca couldn't but help to laugh at her sudden turn around. Through the tears and sorrow she remembered her promise.

"We don't have to go back in there if you want."

"No," she tightly shook her head. "I made a promise to you Seneca Crane and I don't break a promise."

A part of him was elated. Ailith summoned the strength to straighten back up and go towards the mob inside. And for that Seneca Crane felt himself falling a little harder for his Goddess.

**A little angst and romance... :)**


End file.
